


Sequel of Split Ends : Red Flower

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dsyphoria, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Oral Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: After a year of marrying to Toshiya and getting a hold to The Nun, everything seems fine until another persona emerges. One that has been in before The Nun.





	1. Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I decided to do a sequel to my previous series. Leave a comment and tell me how you feel! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This fiction is a collaborative work of me and Georgette.

The trees sway smoothly as we walk along the pavement. It was a quiet neighbourhood and the sun was just setting beautifully. The red and orange hue paints the sky as Kaoru puts off his cigarettes on the tar road.

‘’So where is this tea shop you’re taking me to, Kyo?’’.

‘’Oh it’s just around the corner. I went with Die yesterday and the sake is really good.’’

Kaoru puts his hand in his pocket while we reach the place. We book a private room at the back and there is a changing room for us to change our clothes. Kaoru finish up rather quickly and decides to wait in the tea room.  
There’s the dresser together with a mirror and some makeup on the table, must be for dressing up before the ceremony or so. I open the door to the dresser and…  
I don’t know what came over me as I see a red kimono in the dresser. It must be for a woman but somehow my hand reaches for it.  
Once again a familiar feeling reach through, pulling me back into the dark.

 

Smokes fill the room and I wait for Kyo patiently. This is a nice place I must admit. It does have some nice atmosphere, and this pipe and cigarette? Pretty good too.  
I could hear Kyo humming from the dressing room, it must be one of his song from Sukekiyo, it wasn’t loud but I could hear every word he sings

 

From that wrist on which the bluish black (bruise) spreads, an untied rope  
It's just a bit smelly, but what is love?

I put on gloves, then I move to the bathroom  
From now on I'll leave it to your imagination.

One shoulder. The deepest  
The part you were cherishing too... which one is?

Blind for love

 

Slowly I listen to it; his voice is rather…soft and feminine-like. Sometimes I do hear him sing like those but, let’s say that it’s quite a rare event.  
I puff out some smoke as I hear the sliding door move. Kyo dressed in red kimono, with a wig nicely put into a bun and makeup on approaches me slowly while holding a set of sake.  
He looks down and smiles a little as he sits in front of me.  
God…why does he look so…beautiful?

‘’Sake, Kaoru-san?’’ 

Kaoru-san? Well…maybe he’s just playing with me or something.

‘’y…yea’’

I nod and watch him pour the sake into the saucer. The way he holds it, the way he sits, his whole demeanour has changed. Was it…The Nun?

‘’Here you go.’’

He hands me slowly and I took a sip while still staring at him.  
Something isn’t right…

‘’Is…something the matter?’’

He looks with a confused face. Whoever…this is it’s definitely not the Nun, he’s too…graceful. Too…nice?

‘’n...no. nothing’’. I drink the sake a bit more.

Maybe I should test this…being.

‘’Drink with me.’’ I pour some into his saucer and he abides. Slowly he drinks it with his gloved hands. After he’s done he set it slowly on the table.

A red hue forms on his face and somehow…it’s very beautiful to look at.

‘’come closer’’ I usher him. He did as so.

Slowly I caress his red lips. ‘’I like your lipstick’’. I murmur slowly as I rub the side, causing it to smudge. His alluring eyes still locked on me.

‘’Why are you behaving so submissive?’’ 

‘’I just want to please you, Kaoru-san’’.

I inhale more of the pipe, staring at him. This is not Kyo. This is not The Nun either. Whoever this person is…I really like it.

I blow the smoke to his face, he closes his eyes a bit. ‘’You like that?’’ Once again that alluring eyes hit me together with a shy smile on his face. Some residual smoke fills the air and I couldn’t help but smile myself.

‘’Here , finish this up’’. Slowly I hand him the sake bottle and this…being takes it carefully before chugging it, he was drinking quite fast, causing some to spill on his kimono.

‘’Good girl’’.

Face wet and red from the sake. How alluring. I gesture ‘her’ to come near me before I grab her face slowly, licking her tainted lips.

‘’look at you, drenching yourself up.’’ 

Pleadingly she looks up, traces of the sake on her smudged lips.

‘’Undress, now.’’

She didn’t waste much time as she follows my rules, setting the kimono at the side only the leather gloves, wigs and harness on her chest.

‘’My oh my. Look at you.’’

She tries to cover her torso and her privates. Clearly embarrassed by her naked figure. I’ve seen Kyo naked before but…never like this. It’s like somebody else if wearing his skin instead. A woman.

‘’Don’t be shy. Open your legs.’’ 

She looks at me, some strands of the wigs sway a little as she moves her knee, her left hand still trying to cover her member.

‘’You’re not wearing anything underneath. How naughty.’’ I smirk a bit as I look at his soft dick.

‘’Now, touch yourself.’’

Slowly she teases her soft member, slightly moaning. Fuck…I could feel my own throbbing underneath this yukata…

‘’More…Kyoko.’’ I brush against my hardened length as she went lower, moaning louder. Slowly I empty out my pipe before tossing it near her.

‘’Put it in your hole.’’ I want to see her refusing me , I want to hear her saying no. She looks at me, a little worried before taking it in her mouth playing her tongue around it before teasing her rim.

Fuck…

She moans louder as it went in slowly, teasing her inside.  
Damn it I can’t hold on longer, I took off my Obi and went closer to her. She stops and took off the pipe as I caress her face exposing my hardened length.

‘’come on…I know you want to taste it.’’ Her eyes shine a little as she went low and start to kiss the tip slowly. Without warning, I shove my length in her mouth slowing sliding in and out. 

Soft moans were heard as I tug her hair, pulling her closer and deeper into my member.  
Shit…it feels so good.  
Slowly I stop and took her off my member, she looks at me gasping.

‘’Turn around. Let me see your pussy’’ She bit her lips before turning around, showing me her red hole and erected dick. 

I moisten my finger before exploring her inside. ‘’You’re so wide’’. She moans harder as I insert a second finger,  
massaging her warm walls. She falls forward and whines loudly as a third finger enters.

‘’tell me how much you like it’’. 

Panting, gasping…ah, ‘she’ whines like a child.

‘’A…Ah I love it…Ah!’’

‘’such a whore.’’ I went deeper and reach her prostate, slipping in and out as she begs.

‘’P…please..!’’ 

I can’t take it anymore. I want her on me.

I stop and take my fingers off, lying down on my back.

‘’Kyoko, over here.’’ 

She turns around gasping and coming closer to my erection, slowly she kiss it and lick it. 

‘’go on, sit on it.’’ Traces of saliva leave her and my throbbing member, she positions slowly and without long I can feel myself inside her. 

Oh her face, her red face….  
I grab her hips and hump her, slowly rocking her. She falls forward gasping and panting. I took the chance and give her a hard kiss as I start going faster and harder. Her gloved fingers hold onto my shoulder as she moans loudly.

‘’You like it, huh?’’ Her member throbs against my stomach. 

‘’Ah…ah…yes! I like it Kaoru-san!’’ 

Some precums shoot and hit my body.

‘’not so fast, Kyoko.’’ I turn her over and took myself off from her.

‘’Oh, oh please!’’ she begs me, wanting more.

Oh there’s more alright.

‘’lean against the table.’’ Hurriedly she did so and tries to hold on. I grab her hair and once again insert my whole inside her.

The table shakes, bottles roll off as I grab her hips and goes deeper and harder. Pounding against her bare skin, fuck…she feels so good!  
Moaning fills the room, the soft voice, her gasping, my panting and all.

‘’Come on, scream. Tell me how much you like it.’’

‘’Oh it’s big! Ahh, fill me!’’ she begs as she falls on the table, trying to grab on but fails. I grab her cock and start to masturbate it, matching the speed I’m going against her.

‘’Oh, please!’’

‘’Cum, I know you want to.’’

She moans louder, screaming out my name and giving herself out.  
We both reach our euphoria and start to cum, her warm seeds soils my hand and I came inside her. Shuddering, I fall forward but I hold on against her.  
My hand soiled with her cum, slowly I show it to her ushering her to take it in. She licks it slowly while still trying to gasp for air.

‘’Good…good... .’’ I take my already soft member out of her and sit beside with her still sucking my fingers.

She looks at me with her sweaty red face, that alluring eyes even though tired after I screw her it’s almost like she wants more. 

‘’Come here.’’ I pat on my lap asking her to lie her head down.

She crawls slowly, tired and beaten. Slowly she places her head on my lap, her rear near my other hand. Slowly I caress her face.

‘’You look pretty, you know?’’ I lean in for a kiss and she took it slowly.

‘’Thank you…Does Kaoru-san like me?’’ She asks innocently.

‘’Sure I do.’’ I smile while answering her. 

I fondle with her soft member a bit, just teasing it.

‘’I can come more…’’ She murmurs as if she wanted to but we were both worn out by our shenanigans.

‘’You’re so cute when you moan.’’ I massage her a little more while leaning in to suck her neck.

‘’Ah…Kaoru-san…’’ 

I love it when she moans my name.

‘’You taste good’’. Teasingly I bite her shoulders, where Kyo’s tattoos reside. She moans more as my pace increase; it wasn’t long till she was hard again. Her fingers entangle around my hair as she squirms a bit. His own fingers play with his hole and I stop, I trace my fingers lower to playing with her rim and making her own hand reach her dick.

‘’P…Please!’’ She moans as I insert my fingers again, massaging her prostate hard. She arches back and moans harder, her fingers stroking faster as she nears her climax again.

‘’Come for me Kyoko.’’ 

I see the sake saucer that fell and fills it with her cum as she came again. Slowly taking off my wet fingers. She sits on my lap slowly trying to compose herself, but instead, she leans into my chest. I caress her back slowly before giving her the saucer. She takes it with both hands again and drinks a bit, trails of cum leave her lips as she hands me back the saucer.  
I take a sip myself before setting the saucer down, thick warm liquid with a tinge of saltiness fills my mouth. I wipe her tired face.

‘’Was it good…Kaoru-san?’’

‘’Yes, definitely the best I had so far.’’ 

She smiles sweetly hearing me said that.

‘’Will you come home with me tonight? I could use some company.’’

‘’Anything for you.’’ She answers.

We both change our clothes and head out of the tea house, I hold her hand slowly as we walk out but it wasn’t long till I notice a change.


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko decided to stay over at Kaoru's

The streetlight was on as I walk, oh? A few minutes ago I remember that we were in the tea house. I look to my side and notice that Kaoru is holding my hand.

‘’Um, Kaoru? Where are we going?’’ 

He was surprised as I said so. ‘’Oh, we had a drink remember? You were really drunk haha’’.

Ah, that explains. For some reason, Kaoru didn’t let go of my hand. There was a hue of red on his face as we drive back to his place. Probably a bit intoxicated by the drinks.

‘’You want anything else Kyo?’’ Kaoru sets his keys on the counter and head for the fridge while I sit comfortably on the couch.

‘’Beer would be nice.’’ I feel like drinking again, even though I feel rather tired though. I wonder what happens at the tea house just now that makes me feel really…drenched out.

The door of the fridge opens and close.Kaoru takes a can of beer out and sets it on the table before taking his place beside me. I help myself out and open it.

‘’How're things with you and your new husband?’’ He asks.

‘’Oh new husband, haha. You mean Toshiya? It’s good. We are planning on a honeymoon together. Still can’t figure out the dates though with all the tours going around.’’

‘’Yea it’s been busy lately.’’ He leans as I took a sip. ‘’Thank goodness we got some time off now. Remember that time in the church? With The Nun?’’ Kaoru takes off his jacket and set it on the hand of the couch.

‘’Oh the wedding? I wonder who found that church… Oh, it was you wasn’t it? Nun loves it so much and he would like to thank you for marrying him off with Toshiya.’’

‘’Well you can tell him it’s my pleasure and he looks stunning with that white lace dress. Can you still remember what happens even though you switch to The Nun?’’  
I set the beer down before clearing my throat.

‘’Well, it’s kinda like watching a television. I can ‘see’ what he see but I might not remember small details like what he ordered or what colour of clothes was he wearing. But I remember the whole thing quite well.  
I remember the white tulips bouquet and Toshiya’s face. My, he looks very happy and proud. Especially when he unveils the Nun.’’

‘’Yes I remember you both. The Nun…it was a rare treat seeing him like that. He was looking down, shy and that moment when Toshiya kisses him it’s like he saw a light, a revelation perhaps.’’ Kaoru nods slowly.

‘’How about you Kaoru, have you been seeing anybody recently?’’

The guitarist shrugs a bit before smiling.

‘’Well, I did saw this lady. It wasn’t a good first impression but I do hope I see her again.’’

‘’Oh, how does she looks like?’’ Well, this is interesting.

Kaoru stares at the distance for a while.

‘’She has long black hair and she wears a red kimono. A stunning lady I say. We met in the tea house err…you might not remember it though.’’

‘’Oh haha you’re right I must be drunk at that time. Did you catch her name?’’

He looks at me, straight through me.

‘’Yes, her name is Kyoko.’’

I start to get rather light headed again. Shit, I didn’t drink that much…did I?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyo shifts his weight slowly and cross his legs before looking around. He rubs his face a bit, looking a bit confused.

‘’Kyo?’’

Slowly he turns towards me, with the familiar soft look.

‘’Kaoru-san?’’

I know that voice, that soft voice.

‘’Kyoko?’’ I move in closer and smile gently at her.

‘’Emm, Hello’’ She nods a bit and smiles back.

Oh, how I’m glad to see her.

‘’How are you?’’

‘’I’m good. Oh, where are we?’’ She looks around again.

‘’At my place.’’ Slowly I grasp her palm and she took it in, entangling our fingers.

I start to remember the things that I did with her at the tea house, a red hue appears on my cheek. Shit, that was embarrassing…I shouldn’t have done that. In public even!

‘’Kyoko…I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you just now.’’

‘’It’s alright Kaoru-san, I enjoyed it very much. ‘’ She smiles sweetly at me. ‘’What are we going to do now?’’

‘’I don’t know, maybe spend some time together? Are you tired?’’

‘’A bit’’. She plays with my fingers again, tracing her thumb around my tattoos.

‘’You look even prettier here…the tea room is not a place for you to be’’

A frown appears on her sweet face.

‘’But…I don’t feel like myself.’’ She looks at me with a little dread.

‘’Let me help you.’’ I reach for her face and slowly kiss it, she took it in and gasp a little before our eyes meet again.

‘’I won’t be rough with you anymore…the tea room was…tempting us to do bad things…tempting me that is.’’

Shyly she looks down a bit, examining herself.

‘’You don’t mind me looking like this? Looking like a man? 

Ah, I see…she doesn’t feel like herself. The kimono and the wigs help her a bit but here, dressed up in the leather jacket and with Kyo’s short blonde hair she starts to have doubts.

‘’You’re still a pretty girl darling, even in this body…’’ I kiss her neck slowly , her hands run around my hair again. ‘’You’re really pretty , Kyoko. And I like you even in this body.’’  
I grasp both of her hands and slowly kiss it.

‘’You do? Kaoru-san…you’re so nice to me…’’

‘’Just call me Kaoru instead.’’ I smile and trace her hands, somehow it feels softer, I run my fingers around her wrists and notice some bruises instead, I must have missed it as it sets with the tattoos.

‘’What happened, dear?’’ Slowly I trace it with my thumb, it goes from the wrist till the fore arms.

‘’Oh , that…it’s from yesterday . With the red haired man.’’

‘’The red haired man?’’ yesterday…I try to remember what Kyo said earlier about-

‘’Hmm, he said his name was Die. He ties me up…being rough with me.’’ She looks down, embarrassed.

‘’Die…’’ No wonder. I remember Kyo said he brought him there yesterday and they were drunk. Perhaps only Kyo thought he was drunk but Die might have taken advantages over him. Over Kyoko.

‘’I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t know and I ended up being rough with you too.’’ I kiss her cheek slowly, apologising again.

‘’It’s alright Kaoru, I’m with you now.’’ She buries her face in my chest and I caress her hair slowly.

‘’I’ll take care of you now ok? I won’t hurt you anymore.’’

‘’I trust you, Kaoru.’’

‘’Thanks…would you like to take a bath or anything?’’

She lifts her head and looks back at me.

‘’Why not? It is quite late.’’

‘’I’ll prepare a warm bath for you then.’’ A quick peck on her lips before I go to the bathroom.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hmm? Well this is quite new.   
I’ve never been in Kaoru’s house before.   
I strut slowly around the house, looking at the decorations.  
What’s this? It looks like Kyo is sitting on the couch, his hand on his knees as he smiles to himself.   
Oh this isn’t Kyo, slowly I chuckle and sway my whip around.

‘’well well well’’

That surely took her by surprise. She turns around and looks at me with wary eyes.

‘’What are you doing here, Kyoko? If that’s even your name.’’ I mock her as I stand still, the whip dangles from my hand.

‘’who…who are you?’’ she stutters, clearly intimidated by me.

‘’I’m just like you Kyoko. I share the body with you and other personas.’’

‘’Personas?’’ A puzzled look appears on her face.

‘’Yes personas’’. I wet my lips before continuing. ‘’It’s like multiple people sharing the same body. More or less. It’s hard to explain.’’ I chuckle and move in near.

She retreats deeper, stiffening her shoulders.

‘’so…am I a persona? Is that what you’re saying?’’

‘’Unfortunately…yes. We’re destined to be trapped in a body that doesn’t really belong to us. ‘’ I stretch my back a bit and give out a long sigh.

She remains silent and fidgets a bit in her seat while occasionally examining her hands, probably thinking back on the words I just said.

‘’Are you speechless, Kitty?’’

I creep in closer, sitting next to her on the couch.

‘’K…Kaoru…’’

She murmurs a bit. I giggle at her attempt.

‘’Nobody’s gonna save you. We’re destined to be trap and suffer.’’ 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As I just set the towel in the bathroom, I hear Kyoko screaming. Hurriedly I went back to the living room.

‘’Kyoko? Is everything ok?’’ 

. ‘’Kaoru!’’ She hugs me tightly, a little bit out of breath.

‘’Kyoko, what happened?’’ 

Slowly I hug her, rubbing her back.

‘’Oh Kaoru, I saw a person just now…He was just right there at the sofa.’’ She points back at my empty couch. 

‘’It’s ok, he’s gone now. He’s not going to hurt you alright?’’ I kiss her head slowly as she tries to calm down. 

‘’I’m here with you.’’ I assure her. She seems to be afraid of whoever that ‘person’ is.

Slowly I feel her grip loosens and she looks back at me innocently.

‘’Ok…’’

I kiss her forehead slowly. ‘’Go and take a bath now ok?’’

She smiles a bit before releasing her grip and walk towards the bathroom. I took back my place on the couch and light up a cigarette.  
Shit, what am I doing? Toshiya will flip out if he finds out about this. But it’s not like I’m screwing around with Kyo or even The Nun. Kyoko was…different. Entirely a different person than him. Surely…that can’t be count as cheating…right?  
The familiar humming hits my ears again. The same melody of her sweet carefree voice drowns all my worries away. I couldn’t help but smile when I thought of her.  
I finish up my cigarette and realise how tired I am. Slowly I walk towards my bedroom, the door is shut. She must be wearing her clothes. I knock on the door. 

‘’Can I come in?’’

‘’Hold on!’’ Some rustling were heard before the door opens. She wore back the t-shirt before but with nothing underneath, just an underwear. Kyo’s leather jacket hangs by the closet , her hair slightly damp as she tries to dry it off with the towel.

‘’sorry if I’m being clingy to you.’’ I giggle bit. ‘’The fact is, I’m still a little worried about you, about what happen before.’’

‘’It’s alright Kaoru, I like you near me. You make me feel safe and about the tea house incident. It’s alright ok?’’

She lets me in the bedroom and I set the sheets for her.

‘’I’ll sleep on the sofa so you can have the bed, you need some rest.’’ 

‘’Thank you Kaoru, you’re very kind.’’ She hangs the towel at the rack before sitting at the edge of the bed, meeting my eyes. ‘’I won’t bother you anymore tonight.’’

‘’You never bother me, Kyoko.’’ I give a light kiss at her lips again before leaving the bedroom.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo returns home however he doesn't receive a warm welcome

The room was dark as I creep in slowly, tracing the shelves with my fingers. Kyoko is sleeping comfortably on Kaoru’s bed.

‘’Look at this Princess.’’ 

She ruffles a bit, rubbing her eyes before slowly looking at me. Quickly she grabs the blanket, pulling it up to her mouth as she sits up to face me.

‘’Well well, what game are you playing? You shouldn’t be here’’.

I grin at her terrified face.

‘’I’m not…playing anything.’’ She said behind the blanket, soft words but clear enough.

Slowly I sit on the bed, locking my eyes on her.

‘’You’re playing the princess role with Kaoru. Shall I remind you that our host is already married with another person? You don’t own this body neither do I. You can’t be so selfish and wanting Kaoru’s attention like the whore you are.’’

Her cheeks flush red as she looks down, clenching against the blanket.

‘’No…you’re telling me lies. I am who I am.’’ She tries to defend herself, maybe to just deter me away.

‘’You’re not. That body doesn’t belong to you. Look at you, you’re a female entity but still, why is your body a man, with all those muscles and vulgar tattoos? ‘’ I mock and laugh at her. Sounds mean I know but I have to.

I need to stop her from getting too close with Kaoru.  
She must have realised the reality of my harsh words but somehow I can feel like she’s denying it.

‘’I’ll call Kaoru if you don’t leave me.’’

Oh a threat? I crawl on all fours, breathing in close to her. 

‘’ I won’t leave you, in fact we live in the same body and I can tease you from the inside too.’’

Tears well up in her eyes as she quickly jumps off from the bed and run to the living room.

Run, Little Princess…Run.

______________________________________________________________________________-

I feel a slight shake as I’m on the sofa, slowly I grunt a little and open my eyes, some of the streetlights shines through the blinds, contouring Kyoko’s body as she hugs me. Out of breath again she clench hard.

‘’K…Kyoko? You had a bad dream?’’ slowly I ask her, still half asleep.

‘’Kaoru…it’s that person again...he…he’s back.’’ Her voice cracks a little, on the verge of crying. Slowly I got up and caress her head, pulling her closer to me. 

‘’Shh…I’m here with you now.’’ She sobs a little.

‘’Kaoru…please don’t leave me alone…’’ 

‘’I won’t…I won’t.’’ I make some space so that she can sleep beside me on the couch. It was just enough for the two of us. Slowly I cover her with the blanket.

‘’Ka…Kao…’’ It didn’t took long till we fall back to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiff

But yet, it feels like the bed is moving. Rising up and down slowly.  
Ugh I must have fallen asleep on tosh-!  
Light curly brown hair greets me as I slowly open my eyes, with patches of goatee on his chin.

Kaoru?!

He grunts a bit as I move, trying to sit up. A few grumbles later Kaoru starts to blink a little.  
What the hell happened?

‘’Oh, hey.’’ The sleepy man greets me as he rubs his face.

‘’Uh Kaoru…did we…fucked?’’

A hue of red appears on his face.

‘’No, we didn’t. We just talked and cuddled. You were kinda drunk you know.’’

Again? 

‘’Ah, I must have been silly.’’ I brush my head and slowly got off from him. Kaoru slowly sits up on the couch, brushing his hair lightly and stretches his back.

‘’Nah, not silly. You were rather cute to be honest’’.

Cute?

Yesterday he was holding my hand and now we cuddled? Was I the drunk one or was it him?   
I brush the thought away and make my way into the kitchen.

‘’You got coffee? I feel like I outdone myself or something.’’ Weird, I don’t feel like having hangovers despite Kaoru saying I’ve been drunk a couple of times.

‘’ Yeah, coffee is on the shelf. I’m going to the bathroom.’’

I look around and realise that it’s on the top shelves.

Damn it Kaoru.

Slowly I look around, finding something I could use as a stepping ladder but none. I peek in a bit and Kaoru is in the bathroom as I hear the faucet running.  
Ok fine let’s do this.  
Quickly I climb on the counter and reach the coffee beans carefully sliding off the counter, trying not to slip.I reach his coffee machine and start to insert the beans in the machine.  
I took the chance to wash my face in the sink, slowly I hear Kaoru grunting and approaches me.  
I turn around and wipe my face, the coffee is still brewing slowly.We chat a bit about work, some of the songs and tour dates. A beep was heard and the smell of coffee lingers the room. Kaoru pour 2 mugs and we continue our small talk. My mind keeps wondering to what actually happen yesterday. After finishing up our drinks Kaoru decided to send me off since we go off with his car yesterday.

Upon reaching my home, I check my phone and realise that it’s dead. Damn, I must have forgotten to charge it at his place.  
My keys jiggle around as I unlock the front door.

‘’Tadaima’’. slowly as I hang the keys near the door, together with Toshiya’s.

‘’Kyo, where have you been?’’ Toshiya stood at the frame of the door, still wearing his pyjama pants and his black tank tops.

‘’Oh, I was out with Kaoru, we went to the tea house and it turns out it was already late so I stayed over. We were too drunk to drive.’’

I went in closer and tip toe for a kiss. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and he looks tired.

‘’Toshiya, did you stayed up all night? You look tired.’’

Toshiya looks down on the floor and leave my question hanging. He walks away from me.

‘’You didn’t even call me.’’

He sits on the couch, eyes still on the wooden floor.

‘’I’m sorry about that. To be honest I can’t really remember what happen last night. Kaoru said I was really drunk.’’

He rubs his tired neck.

‘’I see…but not even a call nor a message. I’ve been so worried.’’ He looks up at me with red eyes. ‘’I’ve been waiting for you for so long, your phone was off all the time.’’

I approach him and sit besides, slowly caressing his arm.

‘’I’m sorry Toshiya, I know I should have called you earlier. I won’t do it again, I can promise you that.’’

I grab his hands and kiss it slowly.

‘’Tell me, how can I make up to you?’’

He look so tired…god I really should have called him.

‘’Don’t disappear anymore.’’ He said while looking at me. I nod and kiss his hands again.

‘’Alright I won’t.’’

He was quiet again before another question pops in.

‘’Did you and Kaoru…had sex?’’ 

‘’what? That’s ridiculous. Toshiya, I would never cheat on you!’’

He looks worried, a tinge of hesitant in his eyes.

‘’I…I don’t know what to think…Maybe I should call the Nun, maybe he knows something more, since you were drunk.’’

‘’Toshiya please,I would never cheat on you.’’

He retaliate my hands a bit.

‘’Then why won’t you allow me to call The Nun?’’

‘’I just…’’

He’s persistent…I don’t understand why he wanted to know about it so bad. But I give up.

‘’Alright, I’ll call him out’’

Slowly I release my grip on him and close my eyes, focusing.

A slow thanks was heard before I slip back, a pair of gloved hands covers my face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Totchi you look awful!’’ The Nun said as he grasps my hands firmly. That lively expressions of him came , with a concerned look as he shakes me slowly.

‘’Oh Honey, have you been sleeping right?’’ He caresses my cheek slowly and I ended up crying.

‘’Nun…where have you been?’’ I sob as he takes me into his embrace, caressing me like a child.

‘’Oh my dear…We were at Kaoru’s. There there now.’’ Slowly he rock forward and back on the couch while I bury myself in him.

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t call, I should have known better.’’

I took my time to calm down, enjoying his warmth on my body. I miss him….

‘’What did Kyo do at Kaoru’s?’’ I ask him the question that I long waited for. ‘’ I was so worried…’’

‘’Baby, nothing happen at all. You don’t have to worry ok?’’ He lifts my chin up slowly, meeting his soft eyes. I smile a little.

‘’Alright Nun…can you stay with me for a while?’’

‘’Of course Honey. My sweet Husband is all tired up is he?’’ He strokes my hair slowly.

‘’I don’t want to sleep…kiss me. Please.’’

The Nun gives me one of his sweet smiles before leaning in for a long kiss. But somehow…it didn’t feel right…doesn’t taste right…  
I break the kiss and sigh a little.

‘’Hmm, what’s wrong?’’

‘’I don’t know…I feel like…you’re hiding something from me…’’

We stop for a while , I guess…maybe I’m just tired from not sleeping a whole night.

‘’Maybe I’m just over thinking again . I’m sorry for doubting you.’’ I fall on him, feeling the heat of his body again as I close my eyes.

‘’ My sweetie, you need to sleep.’’ 

I nod a little before sliding down, placing my head on his lap. Slowly fatigue takes me away and I fell back to sleep. His fingers playing with my hair as I sleep quietly, dreaming of nothing.


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kyo and Toshiya to catch up the time that they have lost

Warm water hits my skin as I wash in the tub. It’s been an hour since Toshiya sleeps, he must be sleeping soundly now in the room. A little splash was heard as The Nun sits right in front of me in the bathtub.

‘’Long time no see.’’

‘’Oh, hey.’’ I glance at him for a while, making space for him in the tub.

‘’Please don’t tell me that you’re gonna try to give me a blowjob again.’’

The Nun shows me his infamous smirk again.

‘’Mmm sounds good though~ But maybe later.’’

I blush a bit, thinking about the last time he masturbates me.

‘’Still naughty as ever, Nun.’’

He giggles a bit before looking at my hand. Slowly he takes a closer look and glance at a bruise that I haven’t noticed before on my wrist.

‘’So…looks like we have a problem. Hmm, not my fault Darling.’’

‘’I’ve been thinking about that, what in the world happened yesterday?’’

He lets go of my hand and leans back.

‘’I can’t really remember, I just remember there’s a woman at Kaoru’s place’’.

‘’A woman?’’

I remember Kaoru said something about a lady.

‘’Yeah, a young lady. But…the memories are so blurred.’’

‘’I can’t remember anything either.’’ Aside from him saying she has a black hair.

The Nun sighs a little before he continues.

‘’Damn…I think you really drank too much’’.

‘’Then, why am I fine right now? Usually, I’ll get a massive hangover the next day. If I was…really drunk that is.’’

Why am I forgetting things again? The Nun couldn’t remember either. Is it normal for a persona not to remember when he switched too?

‘’Well I don’t really know… how do you feel overall?

‘’Well, my ass hurts a bit.’’

He chuckle when I said that before examining the bruises again, noticing something else.

‘’Look at those.’’

‘’Hmm?’’

I check back on the wrists and notice something else. The bruises seem like there’s a familiar pattern on it.

‘’Wait, I know this pattern. It’s kinda like the ropes that you used?’’

‘’Oh really?’’ The Nun moves in closer and inspects my hands again.

‘’Now that I look at them, you’re right.’’

‘’Well who else would like this kind of stuff?’’

‘’Hmm I can’t really recall. I don’t have any memories about it at all.’’

Awh man.

I rest my head on the tub, looking at the white low ceiling.

‘’Hey, still want that blowjob? I’m kinda in the mood.’’

Ugh, Nun…

‘’Alright why not.’’

He smiles gleefully before moving a bit closer, I drain the water from the tub and shift my position lightly. He starts to massage my member slowly before we continue our chat.

‘’Do you miss having sex with Totchi? These days I can’t even remember when you make love to him.’’

‘’Of course I miss him. We were so busy last time, couldn’t even get a chance to have some time to ourselves.’’

‘’Don’t forget about our little Pup.’’ He teases the tip a bit, I groan a little.

‘’Emm, I would never.’’

Suddenly as if a lightbulb flicks in the Nun’s head, he smiles a bit.

‘’Wait, let’s do a thing.’’

Hmm?

‘’I’ll prepare you. Make you ready, ready. And then you’ll go to our Pup and make love to him.’’

‘’Don’t you think….I’m just afraid he’s not in the mood.’’

‘’Well…if he’s not, it means he’s really mad at you. You have to make your Prince happy. Don’t forget that or I’ll roast you.’’

The Nun got some points alright.

‘’Alright then.’’

‘’Don’t worry, he has good reason to be mad at you anyway.’’

A slight chuckle as he teases my member again.

‘’I won’t tell him about your sore ass too.’’

I still wonder about that.

The Nun looks at my softened erection and gives a groan.

‘’Well, if that isn’t the saddest erection I’ve ever seen. Come on you will upset your Prince if you act like that.’’

I rub my head a bit, a little embarrassed by his words.

‘’Well this coming from you who try to talk some senses to me and give me a handjob? Talk about setting the mood.’’

‘’Awh Kyo! Just go to bed and make your husband happy alright?’’

I stand up and grab the towel, drying myself up.

‘’Thanks for the pep talk, I might let you out later.’’

The Nun stays in the bathtub.

‘’Thanks. Goodluck with our Prince.’’

 

Toshiya is still asleep when I enter the room, I got on the bed slowly, with towels still wrapped around my waist as I rub his broad shoulder.

‘’Honey…’’

A slight groan as he hugs the pillow more, I rub his back slowly and he starts blinking a bit.

‘’Mmh?’’ His sleepy eyes greet me.

‘’Totchi…I’m sorry for waking you up, I hope you’re not mad. I just…want to make up to you. I know if you don’t want to do it, you must be tired.’’

He sits up slowly, shifting the pillow.

‘’Kyo…Don’t do such things anymore, okay? Don’t…leave me like that…’’

I wrap my arms around him, looking at him straight in the eyes as I brush some of his long hair from his face.

‘’I won’t leave you. I’ll let you know where I am the entire time ok?’’

He looks at me with his soft eyes that always melted my heart. Slowly he grabs my neck and pulling us closer for a kiss.

‘’Don’t cheat on me.’’

I kiss him back slowly. 

‘’I won’t’’.

His hand reaches down to my towel and he slowly uncovers it while I kiss him. 

‘’Kyo…’’ He calls my name out sensually.’’ It’s been a while…I’ve been missing you so much.’’

‘’me too.’’ I rub myself slowly against his warm body.

‘’I wish me made love everyday like before…ahhn..’’

I bit his lower lip slowly, looking at him lustfully in his eyes.

‘’Well, let’s pick up where we left behind.’’

I slip my hands into his shirt, feeling his broad back that I love so much.

‘’Totchi, will you accept my apology?’’ 

He moans a little before nodding.

‘’Yes…I’ll accept that…’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’I want to make love to you so bad these days…but I just ended up masturbating all the time because you look so tired and absent…I was too embarrassed to call out the Nun just because I felt so needy. I don’t want out love to be extinguished.’’

Oh, Toshiya…I didn’t know I made you feel like that…

‘’I didn’t know that. I’ll make love to you more, I promise.’’ I kiss his cheek slowly. ‘’ I miss your kisses, your small pecks in the morning.’’

He smiles, showing his beautiful teeth before we kiss again, slowly I insert my tongue into him while he starts to play with my member.

‘’Let’s go out and have breakfast tomorrow morning.’’

‘’And then take a nap’’.

‘’And make love again…and again.’’

Toshiya plays with my wet tip again, running his long fingers around it. Ah, I could feel like I could come anytime. I lean into his neck, kissing and start to suck it slowly. His other hand plays with my hair slowly as he moans. After a while, Toshiya pins me on the bed as he starts to top me, placing my erection and slowly inserting into his tight hole. I moan a little and grab his waist slowly.

‘’Ahh…I miss all this so much…’’ 

He starts to stroke his own member as I hump him slowly. Looking at his blushing face as I moan and move faster.

‘’Fuck…me too. I miss you so much.’’

The taller man moans louder as I pick up my pace. His insides squeeze against my throbbing member as he strokes faster. Some precums shoots from him as I reach my orgasm, pouring it all into him. It wasn’t long till he came, staining my stomach with his semen.  
He took my member out of him and slowly lies beside me while we catch our breath. 

Oh that sweet face of him, a tinge of red with a wide smile, he giggles as I brush his hair again. We caress in each other’s warmth as if we haven’t seen each other in years.  
After a few minutes, I start to stroke his soft member again as he nibble my neck. It doesn’t take long before I went lower, tasting his hardened length that I miss. Playing my tongues around it, ah how I miss him. He starts getting hard again, moaning loudly as he holds on to my head. 

The Nun sits by the side of the table, smiling while watching the both of us.


	5. The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call at night has brought Kyo to pick it up; unknown to him Toshiya was listening.

The sound of the phone rings throughout the night; I mumble a bit as I start to slowly wake up. We’ve been sleeping for a few hours since we made love. I look at Toshiya and he was sleeping peacefully, hugging the pillow tight.  
The phone has brought my attention back and I slowly approach it in the living room.  
Ugh it’s midnight. Who could have been calling at this time of the hour?

‘’Hello?’’ 

Kaoru’s voice hits my ear and the darkness of the room devours me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Hello, Did I wake you up?’’

I need to ask him about certain things but before I know it, Kyoko’s soft voice hits the end of the telephone.

‘’Kaoru-san, you called!’’

She sounds very happy to hear me.

‘’Kyoko, how are you?’’

‘’I’m good, I miss you.’’

‘’I miss you too, little one.’’ I sigh and smile while listening to her. It’s just a day but I’m already longing for her.

‘’I wonder, when can we meet again?’’ She asks me.

‘’I don’t know, when you feel like it I guess. I can pick you up if you want.’’

‘’Kaoru, I miss you so much already…’’

‘’I miss you too…’’

A slight pause before she continues again.

‘’Can we…meet now?’’

‘’Now? I’d like to but aren’t you busy?’’

‘’Toshiya-san is sleeping and I’m not sure what to do in this place.’’

I don’t want to get her out…it’s quite late but.

‘’I think you better stay with him for now.’’

She hesitates a bit. 

‘’Can you come…here instead?’’

‘’I don’t really know…you should tell Toshiya. I’m not so sure about this.’’

I feel like I’m about to kidnap somebody’s daughters away in the middle of the night. Ah, Kyoko…if only you know how I feel. It’s like I’m stuck between tight spaces.

‘’Alright, I’ll ask him if I can go out.’’

‘’Ok’’. 

I remain on the phone, waiting for her. Truthfully I am worried about her, about Toshiya, about Kyo. Am I messing with their marriage? I can’t help but feel like I am.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nudge  
I feel like I’ve been slowly shaken  
My name is being called out slowly by a soft voice.

‘’Toshiya-san….’’

Mmm...  
Another nudge.  
I move a little, the room was dark but I could see his silhouette.

‘’Kyo…?’’

‘’Emm…I’m going out for a while with Kaoru’’.

Kaoru? This late of the night? 

‘’W...why?’’ I ask sleepily but I slowly regain my consciousness. ‘’You promised…You never leave me alone anymore…it’s late already…’’

I couldn’t see him that well but I noticed his face changes a bit.

‘’Mmm, just for a while please?’’

‘’Kyo…please, go back to bed.’’ Maybe he’s sleepwalking or something. Why would he want to go out this late of the night?

‘’Toshiya-san…Alright, I’ll tell him I won’t go’’.

‘’Thanks’’ 

I lay my head back on the pillow as he walks into the living room again.  
Why is he calling me with a san pronouns?   
Something isn’t right.  
I wait for him to speak on the phone, trying my best to hear him talk. Why is he talking to Kaoru this late?  
I heard words like missing you, miss seeing your face. Is he missing Kaoru?   
What is going on?  
I hasten my pace and reach the telephone before jerking it from his hand. He looks surprised to see me there.

‘’What were you saying to him?’’

Kyo’s face gets flustered and he looks down a bit.   
So, it was true.

‘’You’re cheating on me, aren’t you? All the lies you told me…’’ My voice shakes as I put the phone down.

‘’N…no!’’ He tried to protest as I start crying.

‘’Toshiya-san please…It’s not what you think.’’

‘’well, explain to me then!’’

His eyes redden as I raise my voice. How could you Kyo. I should have thought that…all those sweet things you told me before…were just lies.

‘’I’m…I’m not who you…I just want to see him…’’

He sobs as he tries to wipe his face. Clasping his mouth over with his hand.

‘For god sake…we’re married Kyo. Please don’t do this to me…’’

Choking on his tears , he falls on the floor.

‘’No…I’m not Kyo…’’ 

Is this another trick? Is he playing with me?

‘’What…’’

Kyo ends up crying on the floor, sobbing hard. I…I don’t know what’s going on…I sit down in front of him, holding his shoulders.   
What’s wrong with him?

‘’Who are you then…?’’

He gazes back at me with eyes that weren’t his.

‘’I’m…I’m Kyoko…please…please let me see him…’’

Kyoko.

Speechless. Unsure whether is this a lie or the truth. He does seem different than usual. But I couldn’t help but cry.

‘’Fine…go then. Leave.’’

I stood up and pace towards my bedroom, slamming the door shut before burying myself into the bed again.  
I heard the front door open and closed, a few claps of thunder were heard echoing as I sob myself to sleep.

You promised…You promised to never leave me…And yet.

Again.


	6. Red Spider Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko arrives at Kaoru

It starts raining quite heavily. Is Kyoko really coming? She texted me an hour ago. I hope nothing bad happ-!

A knock was heard and immediately I run for it. There Kyoko stands, hugging herself as she shivers from the cold. Her clothes and hair drenched wet as she looks at me.

‘’Oh Kyoko.’’ I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. She murmurs my name a few times before I usher her in.

‘’Come, I’ll get you a towel.’’ I kiss her cold lips before going back to my bedroom, grabbing a warm towel in the dryer, she sits on the sofa still shivering as I wrap the towels around her, drying her back and hair.

‘’Want something hot?’’

She nods slowly.

‘’Coffee or tea?’’ Remembering how Kyo likes coffee, I wonder does she prefer the same thing.

‘’Tea please.’’

‘’Alright’’. I left her and make my way towards my kitchen, grabbing a bottled jar where I keep most of my tea in. The kettle was reheated with a new batch of water and I set the teabag into a mug, waiting for the hot water to be ready. The rain starts to pour heavy again. I check on her for a while and she’s drying her hair still. The kettle screams and I turn off the heat, pour a good amount into the mug, hot but just enough to warm her cold body up.   
Slowly I made my way back with the hot mug, she reaches and takes in slowly, cupping it with both hands and blowing the tea a bit. I took my place at her side, placing my hand on her shoulder, wrapped in towel.

‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’I…don’t really know how to feel. But I’m here with you now and that makes me feel better.’’

Her radiant smile shows up.

‘’I feel blessed too, having you by my side.’’ Slowly I lean in for another kiss, the taste of the Ceylon tea resides. 

‘’Kaoru…I want to stay here.’’

‘’Stay here then, Kyoko…’’

‘’For as long as I like?’’

I hesitate a little. Wondering whether it is fine to let her be here, Toshiya will be worried but if I say no…

‘’Sure. As long as it needs.’’

She buries her face into my shoulder.

‘’Thank you.’’

Slowly I rub her neck, sighing a bit. Is this…the right thing to do?

‘’Aren’t you sleepy?’’

‘’Not really. I’m afraid that if I sleep…that person will come again.’’

She looks at me with scared eyes.

‘’Oh Kyoko…I’m here with you anyway. I’ll protect you.’’

‘’I know you will’’

Kyoko sets the mug on the coffee table before hugging me again. Slowly I slip my hand underneath her damp shirt and caress her waist.

‘’Will you sleep with me?’’

‘’Of course.’’

Kyoko caress my face a bit before kissing me slowly.

‘’I’m so glad you’re here, really…’’

‘’Me too, I just want to be with you, I don’t want anybody else.’’

Slowly we start to kiss again, my hand traces slowly reaching her thigh. Her palms pose on my chest slowly.

‘’Shall we rest now?’’ I break the kiss.

‘’Of course, my love.’’

I pick her up in my arms and walk towards my bedroom. Along the way she smiles sweetly, murmuring my Prince Charming slowly.  
I set her on the bed slowly and she starts to undress, taking off her wet clothes and setting it aside.

‘’My Prince, will you make love to me tonight?’’

‘’As you wish, of course, I’ll do.’’ Her moist body lies on my bed, grasping my face slowly as I kiss her.

‘’I don’t want to force you.’’ She said slowly, perhaps worried that she might come off as too hurry.

‘’You don’t force me…in fact, I’ve been waiting for this moment.’’ I confessed. It’s only a day or two but I want her so bad. I want to touch her, feel her warmth against me. Slowly I tease her collarbone with my beard. She giggles and runs her hand through my hair.

‘’Oh Kaoru!’’ that gleeful laughs…how my heart flutters.

I reach my hand down to her privates and start to touch it softly.

‘’Ahh…I feel wet already’’ She murmurs.

‘’You actually are.’’ I kiss her neck more as my hand starts to masturbate her a little.

She holds on to me, slowly moaning into my ears.Her hands slowly trace down to my tented pants, unzipping me slowly and taking out my hardened length.

‘’Ah, Kaoru…make love to me’’

She starts to stroke me, her fingers around my length as I went down to her chest, teasing her nipples slowly.

‘’Oh…Oh please…’’

I’m craving for her already…my fingers plays with her rim, teasing sliding in and out of her just to hear her languid moans. She spreads her legs more, suggesting me with her eyes.  
I grab my lube that I kept in the drawers and start to apply a good amount on my tip and in her hole, she whines a little, posing seductively with her erection up high. Steadily I place my tip near her entrance before going in slowly. She moans loudly, calling out my name. Quick pecks on her lips as I hump her, she precums already and starts to moan while I pick up the pace.

‘’Oh it feels so good…’’ Kyoko grabs my hair, her cheek crimson red as I try to go deeper.

‘’Kyoko…’’ I gasp as I kiss her neck. ‘’ I’m gonna…make you feel better….Ahhn’’.

‘’Ahh you are..!’’ She arches her back and whines loudly as I went faster, going for the same stroking pace on her member.  
‘’Oh Kaoru…I love you!’’

Her insides clench against me as she reaches her orgasm, staining our body. I bite into her neck as I reach my peak, pouring it all inside her. It’s a long one, the longest orgasm I’ve felt in a while. Her legs shudder as I finish up. We gasp for air as I slowly take myself out of her, lying beside her while she buries her face in my chest again.

‘’Oh Kaoru…that was amazing…’’

‘’Yea…it really was.’’ Truly an excitement…

‘’I’m glad I come to you. I’m glad I found you.’’ I kiss her repeatedly all over her sweaty face. She holds on to my head, caressing my hair yet again.  
We cuddle against each other while the rain starts to slow down.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Emm…I switch about on the bed but it didn’t take me long to remember what happened earlier, Kaoru…Kyoko…the both of them…!  
I jolt up on the bed and look to my side. It’s Kaoru, he was sleeping soundly and I realised what happened.

‘’Kaoru….I can’t believe you.’’

Some shifting in his movement as he heard me. The guitarist rubs his face a little.

‘’Emm..Kyoko?’’

‘’No it’s me, The Nun.’’ I look at him as he turns around, still lying on the bed yawning.

‘’Nun ? What are you doing here?’’

‘’What…what am I doing here? Hello, do I need to remind you that I share Kyo’s body.’’

‘’No, I mean why did you pop out now?’’ 

I grab the pillow, hugging it a bit.

‘’Because somehow when Kyoko is out, I can’t seem to switch no matter how hard I try. Kaoru, what are you doing? You know Kyo is married!’’

I clench it harder, pissed off at this man that I look up to.

‘’I know but…it’s so complicated. Kyoko is entirely a different person. It’s like she just using Kyo’s body. I love her, Nun. I feel like I have to protect her.’’

I shake my head, this is unbelievable.

‘’So you’re just going to sit there and tell me that you love this woman? Kaoru, you can’t. It’s too risky. You’re playing a dangerous game here.’’

The man sits up a bit, hugging his knees lightly.

‘’ I know but there’s nothing I can do…I just can’t seem to let her go.’’

Damn it Kaoru.

‘’You care about Toshiya right? Do you want to see him broken by your actions?’’

I reach for his hand, holding it lightly.

‘’Please, don’t do this.’’

‘’I like to help him too, but…well, Kyoko influences are too strong and I can't do anything but obey her. I feel miserable for Toshiya.’’

I retract back my hand, completely taken aback by his words. Excuses, all I hear are just excuses coming out from his mouth.

‘’Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you and here I thought you were the wisest of all. Truly, you’re drunk with her love…I can’t believe it.’’

I look at him in disbelief. I can’t believe he would just…give it up just like that. He grabs my hand again.

‘’Nun, Listen to me. I’m gonna talk to Toshiya as soon as Kyo pops up again. I’ll explain everything they need to know, but you have to help me.’’

Help you?

‘’What about me? Where were you when I needed your help? You threaten to drive me out, remember?’’ My hand shakes a little. ‘’ Whatever it is…you better talk to Toshiya. Tomorrow. Whether Kyo is out or not.’’

Harshly, I take my hands off from him, caressing it slowly and looking at the side.

‘’Nun, shall I remind you all the countless times you hurt somebody before Toshiya managed to tame you? Tomorrow I’ll talk to him regardless but thanks for always being so mean to me.’’

Kaoru sits at the edge of the bed, slouching down a bit as he wipes his face.

‘’I’m doing this for Kyo and Toshiya’s marriage. Just so you know.’’

He turns around a little.

‘’ I wanna help that too, can you believe that? Do you think I’m so mean? Unbelievable…’’

It’s his turn to shake his head now. Kaoru searches for his slipper before I continue again.

‘’Yes you are! Do you really love Kyoko that much? I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this is happening…Do you love her or do you just love fucking her so much since Toshiya isn’t here anymore?’’

He grunts as he reaches his nightstand, looking for god knows what. Maybe he’s deliberately trying to ignore me.

‘’Go fuck yourself Nun, Shall I remind you about Atsushi?’’

Atsushi.

Hearing that name brings me sick to my stomach. As if the old wounds came bleeding again.

‘’You know nothing…’’

‘’ The way he treated you even though you thought he means more than anything in this world.’’

Shut up…

‘’I know pretty much everything.’’

‘’Shut up!’’ 

I throw the pillow that I was holding on so tightly. He moves a little as it hit the nightstand.  
Fuck Kaoru, how dare you pull that card on me…

‘’If you won’t help me, there will be consequences to Toshiya’s and Kyo’s marriage. I don’t want to play the role of a bad guy here.’’

I sob a little, flashbacks came rushing in slowly again but I try to brush it away.

‘’I’m trying to stop that consequences.’’

He found his cigarette box in one of the drawers and light one up. Slowly he exhales, puffs of smokes throughout the room.

‘’If I have to leave Kyoko, so be it. I don’t want Toshiya and Kyo to suffer because of me. But I don’t want Kyoko to suffer either.’’

Slowly I took a few long breaths, trying to compose myself. The anxiety and images were gone.

‘’ What do you actually want, Kaoru?’’

‘’I don’t want anybody to suffer.’’

‘’So do I. Please, promise me that you’ll talk to him. Maybe let Kyoko out too. You all need a long talk.’’

‘’I promise.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ I smiled weakly. 

He stands where he is and continues smoking. After he’s done and puts out the cigarette our conversations continue again.

‘’What about…you go home to Toshiya now and try to talk to him a little?’’

Hmm

‘’Yea, I know it’s late but I’m worried about him.’’

‘’Shall I come with you?’’

‘’Yea that’ll be great, there’s not much bus around at this hour.’’

Shifting to the closet, Kaoru decided to get dressed. I went to the side of the bed to get my clothes but.

Flowers

Red spider lilies, all over my vision.

As if staining my eyes, I couldn’t see anything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I grab my t-shirt and just about I’m putting it on, I heard The Nun spoke again.

‘’Kaoru, no…please!’’

Goddamnit, what is it now?

‘’Nun, we made a deal remember?’’ 

I turn to him and realised that something was off. A pair worried eyes looking at me, holding on tight on the blanket.

‘’Kaoru…I’m scared…Toshiya-san will be angry with me…’’

She begs me.

‘’Kyoko, are you back?’’ Slowly I approach her. ‘’I think we should go to Toshiya, give him an explanation.’’

She holds onto my arm tightly.

‘’He’s mad at me…I know it. I’m scared…scared of him getting angry at me. He might yell at me.’’

‘’I know but…we have to, Kyoko. We can’t leave him all alone.’’

Whimpering, she holds on to me like a child. I hold on to her shoulder and lift her chin up with my other hand.

‘’Kyoko, please…’’

‘’Can’t we wait until tomorrow?’’

She pleads again. Clearly, she didn’t want to go back. I couldn’t help but kiss her forehead and sigh. Maybe I should wait till she switches again before we go.

‘’Alright sweetie, tomorrow.’’

‘’Thank you…I’m just so scared.’’ She looks like on the verge of crying. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

Oh, Kyoko…

 

I cradle her, kissing her head repeatedly. 

‘’We’ll find a way. I promise.’’

Her arms slip into my back, clutching tightly.

‘’I’m sure we will. I love you, Kaoru.’’

‘’I love you too, Kyoko’’.


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru returns back with Kyoko. However Toshiya isn't in such a good mood

A lovely sight greets my eyes. Before me right on the table where my mess used to now lay a hearty breakfast for two. 2 plates with soft scrambled eggs, golden toasts, juicy meat patties and sprinkles of cheddar cheese on top. But the loveliest sight of all would be Kyoko, wearing nothing but just my white shirt pouring coffee over the counter. She smiles as I greet her.

‘’Good morning dear, I made breakfast.’’

I take my place across the table so I can watch her. Her movement, so subtle and soft looking. The way she holds the mugs and places it on the table for us and even the slight soft blink that she gives before sitting down. 

‘’Thanks, Kyoko…’’ I tried to smile but a yawn escapes from me instead. A smile etched on her face as she grasps my hand.

‘’Still sleepy?’’

‘’No I’m fine. This looks delicious.’’ I turn my attention towards the meal in front me. I haven’t had anybody cooked for me before, especially something that looks simple yet good like this.

‘’I hope you like it.’’

We say our prayers before diving in. Oh, the soft texture of the eggs, the crunchy toast and the meat! Everything is cooked to perfection. I’m not sure if Kyo is a good cook himself but, this is fantastic.

‘’How was your night here?’’

‘’Hmm, it was good. The bad person didn’t come. Although I did have an odd dream.

I took a piece of the meat with the cheese before continuing.

‘’An odd dream?’’

She sips a bit of the tea before she goes on.

‘’Yes, I was this person and he was talking to you saying things like fixing and keeping marriage together…What’s the name…he said something about Kyo and Toshiya? I couldn’t remember the whole thing.’’

‘’I see’’

She must have seen what happen last night through The Nun’s eyes but somehow not understanding it, she interprets it merely as just a dream.

‘’Well…like you said, it’s just an odd dream.’’

‘’Yes, but other than that it was a peaceful night.’’

She reaches for my hand again and we intertwine our fingers. 

‘’A wonderful night.’’

‘’Same for me, my dear. Do you want to anything today before going to Toshiya’s ?

Her lips quiver a little when I mention Toshiya’s name. She looks down and tries to avoid my gaze.

‘’Kyoko, you know we have to.’’

A solemn look replaces her radiant smile.

‘’I know…I know why…he’s angry at me.’’

Slowly I rub her hand.

‘’Because…I’m not this person called Kyo…’’

There was a pause as I try to find words to explain to her, but none crosses my head.

‘’No, I’m sure he’s not’’.

‘’I’m sure of it. I’ve seen him in the eyes. He looks…disappointed in me.’’ 

‘’My dear, please don’t say that.’’ I budge in closer so I can caress her face. She holds on to her cheek, whimpering slowly.

‘’Who is this Kyo? Why does he want me to be this person? Even the bad man keeps saying his name.’’

‘’It’s a long story Kyoko. That’s why we need to meet up with Toshiya so we can have a talk.’’

She looks down with a sigh.

‘’ Alright…we’ll meet Toshiya-san after this…’’

‘’Thanks, Kyoko. Everything will be fine.’’ I leave my seat and went around her, giving her a hug so that hopefully she’ll feel a bit better. She hugs me back tightly.  
‘’Promise no matter what happens, you’ll protect me…’’

‘’I promise, Kyoko.’’ I look at her back and give her a quick peck on her cheek.

‘’Need to take a shower, darling?’’

Her smile slowly returns.

Kyoko comes out of the room, dressed in the red kimono that she left together with her black wig styled up into a bun. In her hands were Kyo’s folded clothes. I blush a bit as I finish up my cigarette.

‘’Shall we?’’ she smiles.

‘’Let’s go, Kyoko.’’ I smile back in return and kiss her other hand. ‘’You look so gorgeous today. Like a kokeshi doll.’’

‘’Thank you, I didn’t do my face that much. You don’t have much makeup at home do you?’’

She blushes and holds on to my hand as we walk out. I lock the doors before we continue.

‘’Nah I don’t have much makeup at home. But you’re beautiful the way you are.’’

She looks down a bit, murmuring under her breath. ‘’ I wish I am’’.

Oh Kyoko, if only you could know.

We drive all the way to Toshiya’s house. Kyoko was silent the whole time, looking outside. Maybe she’s thinking of what to say, what would happen later. I park the car near his place before go out, still holding hands. I ring the doorbell and waits for Toshiya. It took a few rings for the door to open. A stench of alcohol hits our nose as Toshiya greets us. He’s clearly drunk and hasn’t been sleeping.  
Kyoko hid a bit behind me.

‘’Toshiya…what happen?’’

His hair is shorter and uneven as he swings the door wider.

‘’well well well, look who decided to show up. Come on in you lovebirds.’’ A slight smirk but clearly, unhappy with us.

We got ourselves in, Kyoko sits beside me with Kyo’s clothes still in her hands, Toshiya still wanders across the room occasionally chugging in more beer. The house is a mess…books and clothes everywhere not to mention cans of beer. To think this only happens for a night makes me truly worried.

‘’Toshiya, we have to talk…it’s about Kyo…ko’’.

Toshiya still standing when he faces us. With a snicker and his red solemn eyes, he continues his words.

‘’ Oh? Oh yea, I’ve been meaning to talk about that and you’’. He points at Kyoko. ‘’ I didn’t expect you to come back, why didn’t you stay with your boyfriend instead, huh?’’  
The can of beer quiver a bit in his hand. I got worried a bit so I hold out my hand towards Kyoko.

‘’Toshiya, you’re not talking to Kyo right now. You’re talking to…Kyoko…It’s like another persona, other than the Nun.’’

The can slam against the wooden floor.

‘’ I know who this is! Stop interrupting me, just like you did with my life!’’

Kyoko holds my hand tighter, trying to hide behind me. I cover her more with my arm.

‘’Toshiya listen. I’m telling you the truth. It’s not my fault, not this time. I want to help you handle this. I don’t want your marriage to fall.’’

He sits down on the sofa, giving me a glare. ‘’You think so? Because I’m fucking confused about things myself to be honest! Kaoru…did you mean to say you accidentally fall in love with…’’ He points at Kyoko again. ‘’ Who are you Kyoko? Why did you come out?’’

I have to calm him down somehow.

‘’Toshiya…let’s fix things. I think I’ll leave Kyoko to you so you’ll get to know her too.’’

I pause for a while, wondering if this is the right thing to do. What if he starts to hurt Kyoko? But if I take her away again who know what could happen? He could even hurt himself and I don’t want that to happen.

Oh Toshiya…

I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to get until this point 

He mumbles under his breath. He doesn’t seem that drunk anymore but still, his head hasn’t cleared up yet.

‘’Why did you pop up to ruin my life…’’

It was Kyoko’s turn to speak now.

‘’ I…I didn’t want any of this to happen…’’ Tears well up in her eyes and I rub her back.

Toshiya looks back at the both of us.

‘’I hate you all…Kaoru, you always told me you loved me and shit but in fact, it was Kyo you wanted, not me.’’

‘’Toshiya-san, please…I don’t want to ruin anybody’s life…I don’t know who this Kyo is and why does everybody want me to be him…’’ Tears flow from her eyes.

‘’Toshiya, you know that’s not true. I care deeply about you and when you’re married to Kyo I was really happy for you both.’’

His knuckles turn white.

‘’But then? Why are you stealing him from me now? And Kyoko let me say this straight to you. You’re nothing but a ghost inside Kyo’s head. That body doesn’t belong to you. See that ring on your finger?’’

‘’Don’t taunt her like that! You know Kyo has this disorder and no I’m not stealing him from you.’’

That’s it. I stood up from the couch. It’s clear I can’t leave Kyoko with him. 

‘’I came here to have a discussion but it seems like you’re too busy getting drunk till I can’t have a sensible conversation with you.’’

I grab Kyoko’s hand and ready to go but Toshiya…his voice cracks and tears fall from his face instead.

‘’You’re stealing my man from me…my Kyo…you can’t imagine how much I miss him…

Seeing him so weak, so small and feeble like that must had trigger Kyoko as she starts to move closer to him. The moment her hand reach for her hair and pull it off, I realise that Kyoko was no more and it was just Kyo trying to aid his beloved husband.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Toshiya, I’m not going anywhere, I’m still here’’. I crouch down and hold his head. 

He slaps my face in anger.

‘’Stop joking with my feelings like that!’’

‘’Toshiya, please! It’s me…can’t you recognise your own husband?’’

I rub his face slowly, wiping his tears away. He soon realises that it was me and not some other entity or being in my head. The younger bassist falls into my embraces and cries louder. I stroke his back slowly, trying to calm him down.

‘’Hey, it’s alright ok? I’m here. I’m right here.’’

‘’You promised me…you never leave me alone anymore and yet you went away again…’’

‘’Toshiya, I never left you. You have to believe me I would never do such a thing.’’

He calms down and looks me with a red face.

‘’And yet you did…I don’t know what to do or who to call…I was desperate. And now knowing that you might go away again…it breaks my heart.’’

Oh god…Toshiya..

‘’Please…you can tie me up if you have to...’’

He scoffs and wipes his face.

‘’How can I live like this…’’

I ended up sitting on the floor.

‘’I don’t know…I’m so sorry…It’s my fault. If only I don’t have this problem…’’

He looks down on me, sighing a bit.

‘’I want it to be more like the old days...just that. It’s not your fault, I wish I was more helpful.’’

I stand up slowly, smiling a bit. ‘’well are you ok now to have a discussion?’’

He nods with a sad smile.

I turn to take my place beside him, Kaoru sits back opposite to us. 

‘’Well, let’s talk about Kyoko.’’


	8. Everyone, Meet Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo calls Kyoko outs to have a discussion.

‘’I’m all ears’’ Toshiya holds on to my hand while we listen. 

‘’If you don’t mind Kyo, can you call her out?’’ his curly hair sways a bit.

‘’ I’ll try, I’m not familiar with this…Kyoko yet’’

I close my eyes and I can feel Toshiya grasps a little tighter, as if afraid to let me go again.

Feelings of silk brush through my face as the familiar feelings of being sweep away rises again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Kaoru…Toshiya-san…’’ Kyoko opens her eyes slowly, she looks at Kaoru and me for a moment.

‘’What…what’s going on?’’ She tries to tug her hand from mine but I hold on to it.

‘’Be quiet’’ I said slowly.

She turns to Kaoru with pleading eyes and that sick feeling returns a bit to my stomach.

‘’I think you both have something to tell me…’’ I look at them. Kyoko seems flustered.

‘’I don’t know what to tell you…It’s almost like I woke up and the next thing I know…I was at the tea house.’’

‘’The tea house…’’ I glance a bit at Kaoru. ‘’ You met him there for the first time?’’

‘’I met…Die there. The next day I met Kaoru.’’

I sigh again. I can’t believe it… Slowly I play with her hands a bit. 

‘’ You know you’re like…you don’t own that body.’’

‘’why? Even the bad person says the same thing.’’ She looks at me.

‘’ You’re a persona, Kyoko. You live in that body but your host has his own life. You see, I’m married to him.’’ I show her my wedding ring, matching it next to hers.

‘’A persona? I’m not…me?’’ Kyoko is still confused over what I said.

‘’ Not really…you’re part of Kyo’s split personality. Together with the Nun.’’

She looks at her own hands a while.

‘’A split? Am I like…a parasite? Is that what you’re saying?’’

Kaoru decides to continue.

‘’Parasite is…a harsh word. You’re just a feature.’’

‘’But…am I not what I am?’’

I caress her hand back. I don’t want her to think badly of herself. it’s not…fair to her.

‘’Of course, you are who you are, it’s just that the body isn’t yours. You share it with Kyo and The Nun.’’

I trace Kyo’s tattooed hand, remembering back the time I had with him.

‘’ And since Kyo is your host, you should respect him.’’

Kyoko whimpers and doubts are back on her face.

‘’What about me? Are you going to chase me out?’’ She tugs her hand and holds it close to her chest.

‘’ That’s not possible to do. Maybe who knows, you’ll just go away on your own once you’ll be done.’’

I could sense Kaoru getting restless over what I said too.

‘’Done? What… I’m not even…’’ She covers her face and sobs. ‘’ I don’t know why I’m here...’’ I couldn’t help but stay silent and feel sorry for her. 

Kaoru tries to reach her but by then, Kyo had already switched to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wipe my face a bit, trying to draw my breath. Toshiya and Kaoru stay lock on to me. A slight look of solemn on his face still…

‘’So, that was Kyoko. And she’s in love with Kaoru.’’

‘’Yes, That’s her…’’ Toshiya tucks his hair away.

I look at Kaoru and he inhales before continue. 

‘’I couldn’t help but share her own feelings…I’m so sorry…I don’t want to interfere with your marriage in any way. You don’t deserve all of this.’’

Ah, fuck…this is a lot to take in.

Toshiya sobs again, murmuring under his breath but loud enough for us to hear.

‘’Sure it is…Maybe I’m just not enough for you.’’ His body jolt as he stands up and heads to the bedroom, slamming it shut.

‘’Toshiya…’’ Kaoru looks at Toshiya as he walks away. Defeated.

‘’ Kaoru…I appreciate your honesty and that you’re telling me all this that has been going on.’’

‘’Thanks, Kyo, I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop her before. I should have known that…I just wanted to help her, not to make things more complicated between you and Toshiya…ugh, I have been so selfish.’’

The living room was quite before Kaoru stands up again. This time ready to call it a day.

‘’ I have to make up to Toshiya somehow’’. I thought to myself.

‘’I’m sorry Kyo. I don’t think I’ll be seeing Kyoko for a while. Try to know her, tame her. You should stay with Toshiya no matter what.’’

I nod to him.

‘’He’s your man now, I don’t want him to see him like that anymore.’’

A melancholic smile from the guitarist as he left my house.

I don’t like to see him like that too.


	9. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another meeting, with the personas

Slowly I knock on the door of our bedroom. ‘’Toshiya? Toshiya it’s me.’’

‘’ I want to be alone now’’. I can hear his soft voice through the door.

The only thing I could do is sigh and retreat. I went into the bathroom, feeling useless. I feel like I let him down again. Slowly I made my way towards the bathtub and sit in it.

‘’Kyoko…’’

And there she is in front of me. Her messy hair into a bun while some lay loose as she looks down. Red kimono with details of swans on it. The Nun sits on the toilet bowl facing the both of us.

‘’What now? We have a depressed Pup in the bedroom, a lady deeply in love and…puzzled Kyo in the bathtub.’’

Nun sways his whip casually.

‘’Well now, Kyoko. I’ve seen you before…I know you. You’re the Geisha I used in my performance and somehow you manage to develop yourself into…a persona.’’

‘’I’m still confused over what’s going on…’’ She murmurs slowly. 

‘’Confused? Or refuse to understand?’’ The Nun commented.

I shift my position a bit to look at her better. The bathtub was just enough for us.

‘’To simply put you’re inside me, a part of me. You are your own individual but you use my body instead. That’s why we look the same the only differences is our clothing, demeanour, thinking and personality.’’

The Geisha sighs a bit and looks at her gloved hand. She seems unsatisfied.

‘’ Yea miserable, that’s how you feel right now. Apparently, you stir things up Kyoko.’’

Clanks of Nun’s boots as he taps the tile.

‘’I think you’ve seen the damage you’ve caused me and Toshiya’’.

‘’Y…Yes, but I couldn’t really do nothing about that…Kaoru-san really saved me.’’ She holds on to her hands.

‘’Saved you? You mean fucked you? Bullshit. I thought the same about another person some time ago but…it was a lie.’’

The Nun glare at her. She quivers a bit as trying to defend herself.

‘’It wasn’t just that!’’

‘’Kyoko…I remember I didn’t call you that. Who named you?’’

‘’It was Kaoru who named me like this.’’

I sigh and glance at the Nun. He looks like he’s ready to pounce on her.

‘’So now what, you feel in debt to him? Is that it?’’

‘’Not really, but…I’ve fallen for him.’’

The Nun groans again while I stand up.

‘’Listen well Kyoko. I don’t want you to mess shit up again. If you keep causing me trouble again then I have no choice but to cut you off from me.

The Geisha starts to shudder, her voice cracks but she stays strong. Trying not to be intimidated by us.

‘’Why can’t I have my own life? Just cut me off then!’’

She looks up at me. Her gaze is strong. This is going to be hard.

‘’Do you understand? If you put my marriage in jeopardy again then so help me go, I will erase you’’.

‘’Just do it then! I don’t want to live like this if you call this life!’’

I step out the bathtub, leaving this stubborn girl and The Nun alone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoko stares at The Nun, her spirit shaken but not broken. 

‘’You can’t get rid of me.’’

But The Nun, as if used by threats simply prance along with a whip in his hand.

‘’I can try to and if I can’t maybe I can shut you up or tame you.’’

Hesitation in the Geisha’s eyes as The Deviant Nun licks his whip.

‘’Tell me Kyoko, do you enjoy being whipped?’’

‘’s…stay away from me…’’

A cackle escapes from him as he exits the bathroom. 

‘’Don’t worry, not now. But soon. Soon enough.’’

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everything in the room is spinning as I slowly wake up. It must be from all the beer I had. Slowly I try to wake towards the bathroom. Kyo’s muffled voice in the living room and a few clanks were heard. I want to go see but I ended up on the toilet bowl vomiting my inside out. He must have heard me as I hear his footsteps coming in, his warm hand behind my back as he rubs and holds my hair back.  
After flushing and washing my face. I heard his voice but I refuse to answer and retrieve back into the bedroom, chugging in a few painkillers before slumber takes me in again. This headache is killing me…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I keep glancing across the razor on the sink. I could just easily pick it up and…just do it like before. Will that hurt Kyoko? Will that drive her out?   
I would do anything to get her out…

But Toshiya.

The memories of him at the park when he saw my scars. His crying face as he kissed the wounds. 

God, I know he won’t like it but Kyoko is tearing us apart!

Toshiya…I don’t know what to do.

My head is racing back and forth as I ended up sitting beneath the sink. Fuck…what did I do to deserve all of this? Everything was going fine, we live together, he helped me cope, and we married each other. Where did I go wrong?  
Was it because I wasn’t attentive to him? Was it because I miss the little signs that he was giving me? Signs that he needs me? And now God somehow…wants to punish me back? Is that it?!

The razor came into my head again. It was so easy…just like before. A few strokes to drive it out. To drive the blood, the pain and perhaps…Kyoko out.  
And if that didn’t work, maybe with me gone Toshiya would be happy. He doesn’t have to handle my problems anymore. He could go to Kaoru. Yea, Kaoru will take care of him.

My finger feels the cool blade as I took it from below, it was already in my grasp but with a bang from the door, Toshiya stumbles on the tiled floor vomiting uncontrollably.

‘’Totchi…’’ I couldn’t help but choke back on my tears, the razor falls off as I hug him. He falls back into me after emptying his stomach yet again, crying.

‘’I’m sorry…’’ I couldn’t help but murmur those words as I cry again. Weakly, I could feel his grasp reaching for me, rubbing against me.

Please forgive me Toshiya….Forgive me….


	10. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fever caught up on Kyo and cause him to switch back and forth

After a mentally draining day, a cuddle on the bed is all we need. It was exhausting, with Kyoko and all. Toshiya runs his hand through my hair as he gazes into my eyes.

‘’I cut my hair short when you left.’’ He said slowly

‘’I notice that’’ I run my fingers into his, some parts are uneven. The taller man moves down a bit as he buries his face into my chest. I kiss his head slowly. 

‘’I didn’t leave you…the one that walks out the door is Kyoko’’.

‘’I know, but you weren’t here anyway.’’ He hugs me tighter.

‘’I’m sorry, I wish I was strong.’’

Another sigh escapes.

‘’ Never mind…just stay by my side’’ He rubs against me like a cat.

I couldn’t help but caress him. A cough or two escapes from me. 

Ugh, what is this headache…I cough again, Toshiya releases his grip and looks up at me.

‘’are you ok?’’

‘’I don’t feel so good.’’

He sits back up and places his palm on my forehead. 

‘’You are running warmer than usual. I’ll get you some painkiller.’’ 

Toshiya walks to the kitchen while I grab the blanket, covering my whole body as I start to shiver a bit. 

Ugh, it must be the weather or something.

I chug the pills together with the cool water Toshiya gave me but somehow I could feel my body worse. He places his palm on my warm cheek and I held it there, groaning a little.

‘’Ah damn, I have an interview tomorrow with that magazine…’’

‘’We can postpone that, please don’t worry. Health comes first.’’

I smile at him and coughs more.

‘’Do you need anything? To drink or eat?’’

‘’Yea I am a little hungry but I don’t feel like anything…’’

‘’Maybe…a little bread might do the trick. Hold on.’’

Toshiya left the bed and goes to the kitchen. With my body already weak, I could feel The Nun taking my spot on the bed instead.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Eehmmm Totchi~’’ 

‘’Kyo?’’ The broad man sits next to me as I whine. Some sandwiches on the plate as he carries.

‘’Ahh…feed me…’’

Toshiya chuckles a bit before trying to feed me but I whine instead.

‘’Nooo, I want your dick…’’

Ugh, I’m too weak but…why am I in the mood? He seems to notice me switching and that smile broadens.

‘’Nun!!’’

Toshiya hugs me tightly; the sandwich wavers a bit as he sets on the side table. We roll around on the bed.

Aah, my head… 

‘’Oh Nun I’ve been missing you.My Nun~’’ Toshiya squishes me like a plush toy. Man, he got some grip to it.

‘’I miss you too, Pup.’’

He curls up on my body as I cradle him.

‘’Ah, your body is so cool. Aren’t you afraid of getting infected? I don’t want you to be sick’’

The bassist looks up a bit ‘’of course not, Kyo and I use to have sex even when we were sick.’’

‘’damn, I really don’t know that. You both really are something.’’

‘’Thanks, when love calls there’s nothing you can do.’’

‘’Well I have to agree with that’’.

Toshiya smiles as he runs his hand around my chest, purring like a kitten.

‘’Totchi, do you miss those days?’’

‘’Yes…since we’re married, we almost did nothing. I like to tell Kyo about that but…I’m afraid maybe he’ll get bothered by it.’’

‘’No he won’t. I’m sure he misses it too’’. I pet his head slowly.

‘’Tell me my Pup, tell your Nun all your worries.’’

He shakes his head a bit.

‘’Come on~’’

I pinch his cheek and he smiles a bit.

‘’Alright, I’ve been so…needy lately. Because Kyo wasn’t here with me or always busy with the band and so on. I feel like or sexual life has cooled down…’’

‘’Oh Puppy…’’ I kiss his head slowly.

Surely, he’s right. With the second band and the clothing brand, things have been busy since they got married. They got time for each other.

An idea sparks in my head.

‘’Totchi my Pup, can you make me some tea?’’

He sits up and nods. ‘’ sure’’. 

The moment Toshiya left the room, I made my way to the closet where I kept my old attire.The leathered gloves, skirt and of course the headdress. Ah, we have memories together. Good and bad.  
I took my place on the bed, posing seductively while Toshiya reaches the door with a mug in his hand. He laughs a bit as he saw me.

‘’Oh Nun!’’ 

‘’Hello~’’ I purr while trying to fight a headache. It wasn’t as bad as before but still. ’’Miss me?’’

He hands me the mug as I sit properly again.

‘’Yea, but you know I like you in casual clothes too. Why don’t you try a shirt and skinny jeans?’’

I sip the hot tea slowly as I glance on the mirror opposite to me.

‘’That sounds quite nice but that’s what Kyo always wear.’’

I caress the mug with my leathered glove, looking at the shine of it.

‘’I kinda…miss this look. It’s me.’’

Toshiya sits and hugs me from the side.

‘’You always look wonderful, My Nun’’ a quick kiss on my cheek as he poses his chin on my shoulder.

‘’I couldn’t help it. Maybe…this is how Kyoko feels.’’

Somehow I manage to make the mood worse as Toshiya sighs and lies back on the bed.

‘’Let’s not talk about her now…’’

‘’You’re right, I’m sorry.’’

I drink my tea quietly as Toshiya lies beside me. Ah, what have I done? I don’t usually kill the mood. I never did.

I finish up the tea and lies back on him, The headdress shrouds the both of us as I caress his cheek.

‘’You saved me, you know that?’’

‘’I know…’’ He kisses me slowly as I caress his broad arm. Slowly I top him and kiss him deeply before going down and licking his neck. That sweet soft moan hit me with a whimper.

‘’Ah Nun, you make me feel so weak…’’

And I thought I was sick

I look up to him while running my hand in his pants, massaging his member slowly while licking him. That soft whining as he calls my name before I took out our hardened lengths and grind them together. God…it feels so good. A few more movement of the hips before I run my fingers around his hole, sliding in and out with ease as he moans. He precums a bit when I tease him deeper.

‘’ Oh Pup, already?’’

A cute giggle as he answers ‘’S-Sorry, I’ve been missing your touch so much…’’

‘’We have a whole day to us my dear.’’ A second finger probes into him as he moans loudly.

I look down on him, my erection hard against his and my thumb in his mouth. Toshiya licks and sucks it greedily, looking at me with a red face. I grin looking at his lewd face.   
Slowly, I shift my position, going higher and pose my member just above his lips. 

‘’Go on~’’ 

Totchi reaches my tip and licks it greedily, ah just barely there~ just right above the skin. I giggle looking at him struggling.   
But this bassist had another idea in his head and he grabs my ass, gripping them as he reaches my tip, giving a soft nibble on it.

‘’Ah, Ah!’’

He pushes me in closer as he sucks me whole, going in and out as best as he can. Oh god, I just want to ram myself into his mouth.  
He looks up at me cutely as he went deeper to my base. A bit of precums stains his lips as I start to hump his face. 

‘’Good boy.’’

With that, I came in his mouth. Toshiya takes my member out and lets it stain his face instead. God my knees are weak…  
I sit back beside him, looking at him all stained with my cum.

‘’Nun…Can you call Kyo back? I want him to see this mess’’ He smiles sweetly and I nod.

‘’That would be fun’’

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mmh, what’s this? My hand feels odd. I feel slightly tired.

‘’Welcome back~’’

Eh

Toshiya, he’s all stained with cum. It was all over his face, some on his torso and oh my…still erect I see. I blush a little and Toshiya laughs instead.

‘’Oh my look at your face!’’ my reaction must be priceless as he laughs more. ‘’ I’m not done ye, Kyo’’ He points down at his member.

Oh boy.

Toshiya crawls near and starts to french me, twisting his tongue with mine. My semi-erection is still pulsing as I run my hand down to his hardened length. 

‘’Aah…Totchi…’’

‘’I just want to make love to you, kyo…’’

I nod as I kiss his cum stained face. Slowly I turn him over again. The cape drapes the both of us as my erection springs back to life, Toshiya decided to kneel instead posing his hole to me while I took off the headdress.  
He teases me a bit, probing his own fingers into his hole before I insert my member in. His fingers slips back off as I start to hump him, squeezing his balls with my other hand. Sticky thread of precum drips on the bed as I go faster against him moaning and panting. Hitting his prostate deep, Toshiya lunges forward as I cry out his name. I miss this ecstasy, I want this more than us fighting over again. He moans loudly as cum shoots out and stains the bed. It didn’t take me long for me to come again. Shuddering and holding on to his waist as I finish up. The taller man is still shuddering as I take myself off still coming and falls to the side.  
The headaches have somehow worn off but I got more tired than ever. However, nothing beats seeing his happy face as Toshiya curls up into me, hugging me tight.

‘’I missed you…so much’’.

I kiss his forehead slowly. 

‘’me too…me too.’’

 

Night time came and it’s time to shower. We made love a few more times before that. Apparently, I sit up too fast and the dizziness catches up with me again. Slowly Toshiya helps me up all the way to the bathroom.

‘’How bout a quick shower? I am a bit hungry’’ I forgot that I didn’t eat the sandwiches just now.

He nods and we hop in the shower, the warm water hits up slowly but somehow it feels cold to me. I hold on to his broad shoulder as he soaps me up.

‘’I always loved your tattoos’’

‘’I realise you never had one ‘’

‘’I don’t like them on me’’. He soaps my pubes and starts making remarks. ‘’ Hairy~’’ 

‘’Hey…’’I blush a bit.

After rinsing, we make our way back to the bedroom. I start shivering so hard that I have difficulty wearing my own clothes.

‘’You should rest now, I’ll fix up something to eat.’’

Slowly I nod as I cover myself with the blanket again, closing my eyes and feel…

Oh no, not this feeling again… 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’It’s almost ready, Kyo.’’ I made my way back to the bedroom and I see him all bundled up. A slight whimper a bit.

Oh no, does he still feel sick? 

‘’Honey, are you ok? I think you need to eat the medicine again after dinner.’’ Slowly I sit beside the bed, caressing his shoulder. 

Kyo roll to the side, slightly whimpering.

‘’Kyo?’’ I start to get worried, has his fever risen again? Slowly I place my palm on his forehead. A feminine looking gaze greets me instead.

‘’Toshiya-san…’’

‘’Kyoko?’’

‘’Y…yes…’’ she coughs a bit.

‘’Do you…still feel sick?’’

She stays quiet and looks down. ’’Are you…mad at me?’’

I sigh a bit and helps her sit up on the bed.

‘’Let’s go eat…or the soup will cool down.’’

She nods slowly and holds on to me as we make our way to the kitchen. She takes her place on the stool as I pour some into our bowls. Her head lowered as I serve it to her.

‘’Hope you like it.’’

I took my place opposite to her on the counter, she said her thanks and we start to eat. I keep looking at her as she eats her soup. She didn’t make any eye contact with me. Her movements small as she uses the spoon, sipping slowly and such. She coughs a bit and wipes her mouth carefully with a napkin.

‘’want some more?’’ I asked as I start to finish up too.

‘’No thank you’’ She poses the spoon in the bowl before looking down again, probably still afraid.

‘’Kyoko…don’t be so silent. At least, I’d like to talk to you if we’re gonna spend the evening together.

‘’I’m sorry. What would you like me to say?’’

I play the spoon in my bowl.

‘’ I don’t know, maybe it’s a chance for the both of us to get to know each other’’.

‘’What is it that you want to know?’’

I look at her for a while. Her face red from the fever perhaps and her eyes…they still look rather afraid.

‘’I know nothing about you, Kyoko.’’

‘’So do I…about you’’

‘’What about we watch some show on the sofa? ‘’

‘’As you wish…’’

Sighs

‘’Kyoko’’

She looks up at me.

‘’ I’m not the bad guy here, nor are you. Please, don’t be so remissive. I’m not gonna beat you or eat you okay?’’

 

She nods a bit.

‘’ Are you still mad at me?’’

‘’Not really, I know it’s not your fault.’’

She continues a bit. ‘’ It’s nobody fault’’.

‘’exactly, I just want to be your friend. Maybe I can help you get through this. But I can’t do it all alone.’’

She nods and plays with her fingers slowly. I reach for it and caress it back.

‘’Don’t ignore me like that’’ I look into her eyes and she nods again.

‘’A…alright.’’

‘’Thanks’’ 

Her hands are still warm somehow.

‘’How do you feel now?’’

‘’I don’t know…’’

‘’come let’s move to the sofa.’’

* * * *

 

‘’I’m not gonna bite…’’ I look at Kyoko by my side, her palms on her knees as sit away from me.Hearing that she moves in slightly closer but won’t relax. Her body still tense as I grasp her hand.

She stares at the wedding ring while a caress her.

‘’ Is there something worrying you?’’

‘’Emm, I don’t know how to tell you. There’s a lot in my mind.’’

‘’That’s ok, just start anywhere. I’ll listen to you.’’  
She looks at the wedding ring again, particularly the one on hers.

‘’It’s almost like I woke up one day and I’m just…married to you.’’

‘’It’s Kyo who is married to me, not you Kyoko.

‘’But then again…’’

She takes her hand and looks at it.

‘’Is this not my hand?’’

‘’It’s kyo’s hand…but it’s also yours.’’

She frowns a bit.

‘’Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like mine. It’s like I’m wearing this…Kyo person as a skin and I can’t take it off.’’

Slowly I reach for her hand and pose it near my chest. I feel so sorry for her, she must have gone through a lot of confusion and me coming off yesterday all angry like that must have made her feel worse.

‘’Toshiya-san…can I see Kaoru again?’’

I sigh a bit.

‘’ Maybe I should invite him here to talk or something but I can’t let you go. At least for now…,I’m sorry’’.

‘’It’s ok…I just want to see him.’’

She must have missed him so much.

‘’ Alright Kyoko, tomorrow I’ll call him.’’  
Hearing that her eyes lit up a bit and she nods. She starts to feel a bit more comfortable and tries to lean on me, slowly I wrap her in my arms.

‘’Toshiya-san…why do I exist? I seem to cause nothing but trouble.’’

‘’I don’t know…’’

‘’I’m sorry that I cause problems.’’

‘’We'll find a way to fix it up.’’

Throughout the night she grows a bit more comfortable with me as I tell her the story of how I met Kyo, how I’m in the band I’m in now. She tells me the first time she emerges, on the stage actually, performing without a care. After that, she seems to be in a deep slumber before waking up again at the tea house. We cuddle carelessly as she listens to my story.

‘’Uhm, Kyoko…’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t mean to do that. I’ve been so rough on you.’’

 

She poses her palms on my chest. ‘’ It’s alright, I understand how you feel. I could imagine someone you love, suddenly snatched away from you. You must be mad at me, for finding out I’m…not Kyo.’’

Kyoko…

Without thinking, kissing her head. ‘’ Tomorrow I promise you’ll meet Kaoru. But please, come back to me.’’

‘’Alright, I’ll try not to be mad at you again.’’

‘’Thank you, I appreciate that’’. She smiles cutely.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya and Kyoko starts to get along

The sun is coming through the blinds and the soft breath hits my face slowly.

‘’My little bear…’’ Toshiya’s voice wakes me slowly as he caress my back.

Mmm, I roll to his side and carefully enough not to fall off the couch.

‘’Aah my ribs’’ He giggles and rubs his face.

‘’Oh Kyo, you’re a little elephant , darling’’.

I must have slept on him the whole night.

‘’Oh sorry, you’re really comfortable.’’ I sit up and he lies back against the couch massaging his back.

‘’Sure I am, you snore like a pig’’ 

Giggles.

‘’Come let me massage you.’’ I offer my help.

Toshiya smiles and lies face down on the couch. I start with his shoulder, giving a firm pressure on his joints before going down against his broad back.

‘’ooh yes~’’ a soft moan as I hit all the spots. He relaxes immediately underneath me. Giving a few more pressure on his lower waist and he feels better.

‘’Feeling ok?’’

‘’ yea, and you? How’s your fever?’’

Toshiya sits back up and caress my forehead.

‘’I feel better. You go ahead and take a shower. I’ll handle the food.’’

He nods and makes his way to the shower while I head to the kitchen.

Hmm sausages and eggs sound nice.

* * *

‘’You ok?’’ I grasp Toshiya’s hand as we eat. His mind seems to wander elsewhere.

‘’It’s nothing really. It’s just that…you know…every time I end up doing something The Nun, he seems to influence me a bit and I ended up thinking about….’’

A hue of red of my face.

‘’Ah well, that is his specialty.’’

‘’I’d have other things to worry about but well, it’s hard when the Nun fucks your brain.’’

We laugh at that.

‘’sorry, so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you worried.’’

‘’No no it’s ok.’’ I sip my coffee. ‘’What else happen yesterday? I don’t remember much, it must have been that I switched?’’

Toshiya nods as he eats more of the sausages.

‘’I had a talk with Kyoko and we talk about…us’’

‘’I see’’ I nod slowly.

‘’I want to try to help her somehow.’’

‘’I wonder…how? I don’t want to erase her because she’s part of me.’’

A sip of the coffee.

‘’I see your point Kyo.That’s why I want to help her too.’’

‘’ Ah Kyoko, she’s like…my troubled child.’’ I smile at him and Toshiya smiles back. We both leisurely sits and took our time before I remember what I have to do today.

‘’Oh ! I remember I have an interview today!’’ 

My body jolts up and I made my way towards the bathroom for quick shower. 

‘’ I’ll see you soon Dear.’’ A quick peck on his lips before I leave.

‘’Alright!’’

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

I pass the beer to Kaoru. He said his thanks and we drink. It’s been an hour since Kyo left and I phone Kaoru to come over. Hopefully, I can make him feel better. I don’t want my previous action towards him makes him feel dishearten about me. We chat lightly, Kaoru brought over the beer.

‘’Kyoko came out yesterday when Kyo had a fever.’’

‘’Oh, is he fine now?’’

‘’Yea he’s alright. I promised Kyoko that she can see you today.’’

Kaoru place the beer on the table.

‘’ I see. Thanks Totchi, did you two have a talk?’’

‘’We did, somehow she’s still a bit confused about herself.’’

A sigh escape from the guitarist. ‘’Poor thing, I just hope everything will be fine in the end.’’

‘’I hope the same too, for now it’s just like this. I couldn’t let her go out…It’ll…mess me up.’’

Kaoru caress my knee from across the table. ‘’Don’t worry about that , Totchi. I see your point.’’

I wonder does he still feel the same about me? Does Kaoru still have feelings for me? Or has Kyoko taken my place in his heart.

‘’I never thought I ask you this but…how is it that you…fall in love with her? From the outside it’s basically just Kyo.’’

Kaoru sips more of the beer.

‘’ I know but, it’s completely a different person.’’

‘’How was she like? Since you spent the most time with her.’’

Kaoru smiles to himself, perhaps remembering the sweet time he had.

‘’She was so innocent…I mean, I feel like I had to protect her since the very beginning’’.

‘’She does have that…childlike feeling. She must be so comfortable with you, since she keeps mumbling and asking for you’’.

‘’I guess so, I hope she’ll be comprehensive.’’ He laughs a bit.

‘’I hope so. I hope she stays, she’s a part of Kyo.’’

‘’Me too, we’ll find a way somehow.’’

We continue our chatter for another hour, just in time for Kyo to come home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Hi honey.’’ Kyo bids Toshiya and they kiss.

‘’Hi Kaoru, didn’t know you were visiting. Let me hang my coat and I’ll get back to you both.’’

I nod at him and we both continue our chatter.

Just when I was wondering what took Kyo so long, I see him walking towards us but then again.  
It wasn’t him.

‘’Kaoru?’’ There she greets me, with her black hair into a bun and a long shirt that covers her arms and reaches till her thighs, almost like a dress even.

‘’There you are, Kyoko.’’ I blush as she grasp my hand and sit beside me.

Toshiya took the empty beer bottles before standing up. 

‘’I’ll leave you two ok. No funny business though!’’ 

‘’We won’t make out, don’t worry.’’ I laugh a bit as Kyoko smiles at him.

Toshiya leaves the living room to us, slowly I caress her hand and kiss it.

‘’Kyoko, how are you?’’

‘’I’m good, I was unwell yesterday but I feel better.’’

‘’Did you talk with Toshiya?’’

She nods.

‘’A little. I think he’s not mad at me anymore. He made soup and I…fell asleep on him on the sofa. I hope you’re not mad.’’

I laugh hearing to that. ‘’ Did you flatten him, you little bear?’’ Slowly my hands reach her waist and I tickle her. 

She laughs and rest her head on my shoulder, still giggling.

‘’No~! wait…I’m not fat am I? And you don’t mind me and Toshiya?’’

‘’Darling, you’re not fat and no I don’t mind at all. I like your body to be exact’’.

‘’You sure?’’

‘’sure’’ I kiss her forehead.

She looks at herself for a while, probably in love with the shirt that covers her, makes her feel feminine.

‘’ Kaoru, can we go shopping someday?’’

‘’Sure, but ask Toshiya first’’

‘’Alright’’

She kisses my cheek and nuzzles in my neck. Slowly I caress her back and we cuddle on the couch.

‘’I wish I could live with you , Kaoru.’’

‘’One day we’ll be able to.’’

‘’Toshiya told me of how you meet him and ask him into the band’’.

‘’Oh, really?’’

‘’I bet you look cute~’’

I giggle a bit.

‘’ How was …Kyo like? In the old days?’’

‘’ Kyo was…how can I say…less serious, he used to joke a lot and now he’s a lot more…tough on himself.He’s been through hardship and experiences a lot of sorrow during his life.’’

She listens to me intently, her hair sways a bit as she nods. Maybe the past experiences or the stress that Kyo’s been through has brought these personas alive?

‘’At first I was afraid of him but, hearing you said that…Maybe that’s how I came to be?’’

‘’ Maybe.’’ 

We cuddle again. I slip my hand on her thigh as she hugs me. We embrace each other for a while. Toshiya came out from his practice room and smiles to us.

‘’Well, everything good?’’

‘’Yeah, thanks for being so patient Toshiya.’’

‘’It’s alright, really.’’

I look at Kyoko and back to Toshiya

‘’Well I think I’ll leave now. I don’t want to be bothering you two.’’

‘’Already?’’ Kyoko holds my arm and gives me a solemn look.

‘’That’s ok you two. 5 more minutes.’’ Toshiya then leaves us again and went to the bedroom.

After he left, Kyoko kisses me immediately. Oh that lips of hers, I miss it.

‘’I miss you everyday, every minute.’’

‘’I miss you too, Little One.’’

‘’I hope to see you again, My Prince.’’ 

Slowly I get up, holding her hand and give it a kiss before I leave the house.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Awh, he left already?’’ I rub my head. I forgot to say my goodbyes.

‘’Yes, sorry I forgot to call you.’’ Kyoko sits on the couch.

That’s ok, I guess I can call him or something later.

‘’Toshiya-san. Are you hungry?’’

‘’hmm, a little. Why?’’

Kyoko stands up and fix her shirt.

‘’ I can cook something for you. It’s the least that I can do.’’

‘’are you sure?’’

‘’Emm!’’

She smiles with her bright eyes before tying her buns again, getting the stray hairs out of the way and rolling up her sleeves. Then she made her way into the kitchen and I follow her.

***  
Kyoko taste the soup with a small saucer, she nods to herself and add a few more things. I clean up the remaining plates left on the counter and watch her cook. She does seem…attractive. Her figures against the shirt hides Kyo’s tattoos and the buns really brings out the women in her.

‘’So how was the afternoon with Kaoru?’’

‘’It was nice, we chat a bit about the older days and a bit about Kyo.’’

I smile gently hearing at that and moves closer to her.

‘’You dress yourself so pretty for him’’ My hands reach her hips and tickles her again. She laughs and tries her best to stand.

‘’Toshiya-san , don’t make me ruin the dish!’’ She giggles. ‘’ I just want to make myself look good for him’’.

‘’But you’re already pretty the way you are and I’m sure Kaoru will think the same.’’

‘’But…I don’t.’’

Kyoko….

Slowly I pat her head. She shakes herself a bit, probably to ignore the thoughts and takes the saucer again.

‘’can you try this? See how it taste’’. Slowly she hands me the saucer and I taste the soup.

‘’it’s good!’’ It’s very flavourful! I don’t think Kyo ever cook something as good as this!

‘’Oh thank goodness, I thought I might ruin it, with you tickling me and all.’’ She smiles and continues.

‘’Aww come on. I just want to make you laugh.’’ I nudge her hips.

She smiles a bit .

‘’ I know you mean well. Now I’m going to fry the fish, can you set up the table?’’

‘’Of course.’’


	12. momentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days fly past again, Kyo and Toshiya is back to their busy schedule. They barely see each other in the morning, sometimes at night even. Toshiya tries to make himself busy with his clothing line too but he’ll end up coming home to an empty house instead. In some days, he even has to sleep by himself as Kyo is at the studio.  
> Occasionally it was Kyo who is by himself in the house, Toshiya would be out doing commissions and photo shoots too. He would try to remember what happened, whether he had switched or not. Some nights when he wanted to wait for Toshiya , to make love to him but he would end up falling asleep instead as Toshiya would return quite late and he himself is already exhausted.

Today is a rare day within those days, as Toshiya finally is home eating lunch but not with Kyo this time.

‘’Would you like some whiskey , Kyoko?’’

Kyoko, still with her buns tied up and wearing one of Kyo's pink shirt with shorts nods at Toshiya. Her buns are messy, some hair falls down to her shoulder.

‘’I’ll have it double’’ generously I pour it into two glasses with ice.

I made my way back on the couch to her and we made a small toast. Slowly we drink while watching the television. I couldn’t help as she keeps unbuttoning her shirt, pushing them down and exposing her shoulder. Her feet teases mine a bit.

‘’Is it hot in here?’’ I ask her.

‘’A bit’’ she said slowly before sipping again.

‘’Kyoko, you’re going too fast with that.’’ I take the glass from her. It’s almost halfway even.

‘’Emm?’’ she looks at me with droopy eyes.

‘’You’re gonna get drunk.’’ I giggle.

‘’Ah…’’ She nods and shows her shoulder more. 

I put her drink on the table as I fix her shirt.’’

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Her face is already a bit red.  
She’s getting drunk already!

‘’Mmm it’s hotttt!’’ she whines.

‘’you’re fun.’’ I sip my drink a bit more. Kyoko gestured nearer to me, trying to reach my glass.

‘’Aaa…I want.’’ 

‘’Ok, but slow down a bit.’’ I gave her mine instead.

And before you know it, she starts chugging it down.

‘’Kyoko!’’ I grab the glass back but there was only ice.

‘’Aaa~’’ She laughs a bit and more of her hair falls from the bun. 

‘’My, you’re dangerous.’’

I set the empty glass on the table and try to fix her hair, pushing some strands away from her face. She wipes her mouth with the sleeve and look at me with such languid eyes.  
I couldn’t help but blush and to make matters worse, she start to sit on my lap, facing me and posing her hands on my chest.

‘’Kyoko…be a good girl.’’ I hold her wrist as she starts to touch my face.

‘’Emm~’’ a cute whine and there she goes again, unbuttoning her shirt.

‘’Kyoko!’’

‘’It’s hoooottt~!! And I’m…hungry.’’ 

‘’but, we already ate a few minutes ago.’’

She giggles as start to wander her hand on my crotch instead.

‘’I want this~’’ 

Oh boy

My face is red as ever as she smiles at me. Tracing her fingers on my groin area.

‘’Kyoko, you won’t cheat on Kaoru would you?’’

‘’Ahh…. I’m hungry.’’

It’s the alcohol for sure. I better remind myself not to give her too many. I pat her head a bit.

‘’Kyoko, I think you should sleep, you’re drunk.’’ I smile sweetly at her.

But she decide to slip into my shirt instead, her hooded eyes and that lips of hers….

‘’Behave good or I’m gonna tell Kaoru’’ Yea that should get her.

‘’Why? Are you going to let him join in too?’’

‘’Oh fuck…’’ wrong move indeed.

Her hair sways a bit more as rub against me, soft whines were heard. She tries to kiss me but instead she lies on my chest. All her other movement stop and only a soft breathing, going up and down on my chest.  
Ah, she falls asleep.  
Slowly I wrap my arms around her, cuddling her slowly. 

This girl

I kiss her forehead as she hugs me, getting comfortable.  
I reach for my phone beside me and start texting Kaoru.

 

Toshiya : I think your gurl is hungry  
Kaoru : ?  
Toshiya : She can’t handle alcohol that much right?  
Kaoru : ah….that. –giggles-   
Kaoru : Did something happen?   
Toshiya : XD Luckily no, she gets excited easily.  
Toshiya : she falls asleep before anything happen,bless  
Kaoru : Ah I see. Do tell what happen.

Toshiya : I think she was hungry for cock  
Kaoru : Lol  
Kaoru : U know, I still don’t know how to feel  
If you both did something together   
Like , technically you are married to her.  
Toshiya : no im not  
Toshiya : I’m married to kyo  
Kaoru . . .  
Kaoru : wait does this mean that  
You let us be together?  
Toshiya : well, I can’t be impending that  
Toshiya : everything is still unclear right?  
Kaoru : right , we’ll get through this.  
Toshiya : look how she’s sleeping.

I took a photo of her quietly sleeping on me and send it to him 

Kaoru : Oh my darling…she looks like a kitten.  
She’s still wearing her wig.  
Toshiya : yea, she’s gonna break my ribs   
Again tonight, I’ll carry her  
To bed.  
Kaoru : you’re a good pillow. She’s not that heavy.  
Somehow it feels like Kyo’s weight is gone?

Toshiya : yea , pretty weird.

I feel some movement from her, she grumbles and shifts around a bit.

Toshiya : oh, she’s waking up.  
Kaoru : oh ok.  
Toshiya : I hope she won’t puke on me.  
I’ll write to you later.  
Kaoru : tell her I said Hi  
Toshiya : ok. Bye.

 

I set down my phone back and caress her shoulder, she blinks and whines a bit.

‘’dear, are you still alive?’’

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Hmm…darling?’’

Slowly I sit up on Toshiya, rubbing my eyes a bit.

‘’what’s with…with all these hair?’’ I reach my head and realise that I was wearing a wig.

Slowly I take it off and look at it. 

Kyoko.

‘’Nun?’’

Toshiya seems to notice me and I smile back at him.

‘’Ugh, she came out didn’t she?’’ 

Toshiya nods and I toss the wig aside.

‘’Ugh that ‘princess’ ‘’

‘’She got drunk. Do you…still feel drunk?’’

Slowly I shake my hair around a bit and give a stretch.

‘’I’m fine don’t worry. What were you drinking?’’

Toshiya points to a glass on the table. I switch my angle and grab it , giving a sip.

‘’Please don’t get drunk and tie me to the sofa.’’

I laugh listening to that.

‘’Don’t worry I’m tolerant than her. Unless you do want me to~’’

Sitting next to him now, with my head on his shoulder.

‘’What was she doing anyway?’’

Toshiya scratch his head before answering me.

‘’ well…she tried to eat me’’

‘’Ugh, slut.’’

It’s Toshiya’s turn to laugh now. I’m still not comfortable with her. Maybe I should do something so that she won’t overstep her boundary.  
Slowly we cuddle again as I sip.

‘’Toshiya…promise me you won’t do anything with Kyoko when I’m not around.’’

‘’I promise, Nun.’’ He kiss my forehead slowly.

Slowly I caress his face and we kiss again, ah it feels too long. How many days has it been since the last time? 

‘’I’m glad I get to see you, Nun’’.

‘’Trust me Pup, I try to come out more but it’s hard when Kyoko’s around. 

A sigh escapes from Toshiya ‘’I hope Kyo will be fine though. Must be so tiring to switch so much’’.

‘’Don’t worry about Kyo. Just…don’t be mad at him when he’s not in action on bed.

The bassist’s hand slowly slips into my pants, reaching for my member and softly caressing it.

‘’Totchi~’’ I bite his lips as he teases me. Toshiya smiles before he tugs a bit, kissing my nose.

‘’Kyo…he’s always been quite shy. I wonder why…maybe I’m not good at pleasing him.’’

‘’Awh Totchi no. I can help him with that. You have no idea how he wakes up every morning and see you cooking, ah! How he wasn’t to grind you so bad.’’

‘’Nun!’’ He giggles a bit.

‘’It’s true!’’

‘’Then…why doesn’t he?’’

‘’I think, he doesn’t want to come off as too needy.’’

‘’Awh no…’’ Totchi looks at me with a sad smile. ‘’That man really…I want him to be spontaneous and just come and tease me.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll help him to it.’’ A kiss on his cheek as he smiles again.

I should have known that cheeky smile of him when he suddenly teases me harder down there.

‘’Ahh! Well , well someone’s getting a little brave hmm?’’

I turn and sit on his lap, tilting my back a bit as his fingers traces to my hole, teasing the rim with his fingernail.  
Oh Toshiya, you love to hear me moan is it?  
He pinches my foreskin a bit with another hand, making me fall forward , clawing on his chest.  
Toshiya you’re so rough, I love it!

I-!

I…

A familiar face slowly recalling back to me.

Atsushi.

‘’mmh…’’ He must have not heard me, as Toshiya starts penetrating inside, scraping his nail a bit.

‘’Ahhn no!’’ 

‘’Nun?’’

His smirk…that devilish smile on him keeps playing in my head. His hand grabbing and probing me painfully.

‘’N…no don’t please…’’ I sob a bit and Toshiya stops.

‘’Are you ok? Nun?’’ slowly he caress my face, wiping my tears away.

‘’A…atsushi…’’

‘’No it’s ok, it’s just me alright?’’ His arms cradle me slowly, whispering things.

‘’It’s ok, he’s not here anymore. He can’t hurt you while I’m here.’’

I nod, finally calming down to his voice. His hands tenderly rubbing my back.

It’s ok

It’s alright now.


End file.
